A camping we will go
by alima21
Summary: Traducción con el consentimiento de la autora, ataraxis. Precuela de Wanted: Single, older male. Advertencia:esta historia no contiene slash pero su secuela sí. Severus va como chaperón de una salida al campo con los alumnos de séptimo ¿qué pasará?
1. Default Chapter

A Camping We Will Go  
  
Autora: Ataraxis  
  
Disclaimer: No soy propietaria de ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter. Se los regresaré a J.K.Rowling en cuanto termine.  
  
Traducción: Alima21  
  
N/T: Esta historia es la precuela de Wanted: Single, Older Male for a Roommate. No contiene slash, pero como sabrán quienes hayan leído la secuela, a futuro sí lo hay, así que digamos que es un SS/HP  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
¿Snape es el chaperon?  
  
Era una encantadora tarde de mediados de Mayo, y los estudiantes del séptimo año que iban a ir a su primera excursión de Estudios Muggles, estaban en el exterior de las puertas del castillo. Los estudiantes habían sido agrupados por Casa, como era habitual  
  
Cada estudiante estaba vestido con ropa muggle apropiada para un viaje al campo. Se habían numerado los chicos y las chicas y se habían emparejado para compartir las tiendas de campaña, dos mujeres o dos hombres en cada tienda. Varios de los jóvenes magos trasportaban pesadas pilas de tiendas de campaña, sacos de dormir, etc. Un estudiante de cada casa también estaba equipado con dispositivos muggles como una unidad de GPS, radios portátiles para comunicarse y otros accesorios, pues en este viaje los estudiantes participantes estaban obligados a hacer las cosas al estilo muggle. Por esa razón, no muchos Slytherin estaban participando pues en su mayoría sentían aversión hacia las cosas muggle. De la Casa Gryffindor, estaban parados Ron, Hermione y Harry, junto con Dean y Parvati, charlando sobre el fin de semana que se avecinaba.  
  
-Es una pena que nuestro profesor, después de sugerir este viaje, no pueda hacerlo. Me preguntó quién lo reemplazará como chaperón- Hermione miró a los demás con ojos interrogantes. Los otros sólo se encogieron de hombros con indiferencia, excepto Ron, quien dijo:  
  
-Con tal que no sea Snape, seré feliz con cualquiera de los profesores. No, esperen, tengo que retractarme, mientras no sean Snape ni Trelawney- se encogió ante el pensamiento de Trelawney vigilando a alguien, todos sabían que era un total desastre.  
  
Harry asintió conviniendo con Ron. El pensamiento de Snape o Trelawney siendo su guía en este viaje era demasiado escalofriante. Para ser honestos, Harry no podía imaginarse a los dos profesores actuando como un guía Muggle del viaje, parecían demasiado arraigados en las maneras Mágicas. Harry levantó la vista hacia las puertas del castillo que en ese momento se abrían y salía.....Oh, Merlín, es Snape" pensó. Gimió y los demás se giraron a ver que era lo que su amigo estaba observando. Ron gimió también.  
  
-No, esto no puede ser. ¿¡Por qué tiene que venir a estropearlo todo!?  
  
En eso Harry jadeó al notar el cuadro completo de Snape. Estaba vestido con ropas Muggle de la cabeza a los pies, además llevaba una mochila y lo que lucía como una linterna. Harry estaba totalmente atónito. Aparentemente lo mismo ocurría con el resto de los estudiantes, incluidos los Slytherin. Snape, aunque vestido como un Muggle, todavía lucía su mirada de furia patentada. No se veía complacido.  
  
-¿Cuánto quieren apostar a que fue Dumbledore quien lo estafó para que hiciera de chaperón?- dijo Harry quien bufaba imaginando el habitual brillo en los ojos de Dumbledore mientras convencía a Snape que los guiara en ese viaje. Los otros estudiantes de los alrededores también bufaban y gemían.  
  
-¿Creen que podré arrepentirme del viaje en este momento?- preguntó Ron. Hermione lo miró severa y el pelirrojo enrojeció y tartamudeó-.Yo......yo sólo estaba pensando.  
  
Snape sacó su varita y la ondeó hacia su garganta.  
  
-"Sonorus". Todos los estudiantes reúnanse mi alrededor, ahora- Snape nunca pedía, sólo ladraba órdenes-. Como cualquiera con medio cerebro podrá ver, he sido designado su niñera en este tonto viaje- continuó, mientras pensaba Me cobraré por esto, Albus. Tú y ese maldito brillo y tus ilimitadas tazas de té . Tengo cuatro trasladores que nos transportarán a nuestro destino, además de mapas de nuestra ubicación final. Como deben estar conscientes, ninguno de los estudiantes sabe hacia donde nos dirigimos, por su propia seguridad. Me han dicho que han sido entrenados sobre el uso de esos estúpidos aparatos Muggle para averiguar nuestro paradero, así que no me molesten pidiendo más información. Estoy aquí sólo para actuar como chaperón, no para decirles cómo actuar en esta situación Muggle- una vez más agitó su varita-. "Finite Encantatem". Sonrió despectivamente a los Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs y Gryffindors. Caminó a grandes zancadas hacia los estudiantes de Slytherin y les entregó un traslador. Luego dio el resto a las demás casas por turno. Mientras se acercaba a los Griffindors, su risa despectiva y su odio se hizo incluso más pronunciado.  
  
-Potter, confío en que al menos sea capaz de manejar un traslador y asegurarse que sus compañeros de dormitorio también lo hagan. La llave se activará en 5 minutos- lanzó el traslador a las manos de Harry y regresó junto a sus propios estudiantes.  
  
-¿Por qué hace eso, por qué me hace sentir como un niño pequeño? Quiero decir, ayudé a derrotar a Voldemort, por Merlín. Pensaba que una vez que Voldemort se marchara, se tranquilizaría un poco- Harry gruño con disgusto. Sus compañeros de casa lo miraron con simpatía y se encogieron de hombros. Después de casi siete años con él como Profesor de Pociones, ninguno comprendía todavía a Snape. Los demás se asieron al traslador, una de las linternas Muggle que Snape había llevado. Harry bajó la vista a su reloj y contó-: 5...4...3...2...1- sintió un jalón en su ombligo y todos desaparecieron de Hogwarts.  
  
Continuará.......  
  
Bueno, para los que deseaban leer la precuela de Wanted: Older, single man, aquí la tienen. Esperamos que les guste. También comenzamos la traducción de una nueva secuela de esta saga, así que vayan a leerla, es en Tahití. Besitos....... 


	2. Acampando

A Camping We Will Go  
  
Autora: Ataraxis  
  
Disclaimer: No soy propietaria de ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter. Se los regresaré a J.K.Rowling en cuanto termine.  
  
Traducción: Alima21  
  
N/T: Esta historia es la precuela de Wanted: Single, Older Male for a Roommate. No contiene slash, pero como sabrán quienes hayan leído la secuela, a futuro sí lo hay, así que digamos que es un SS/HP

Lo que está en cursiva y entre comillas son pensamientos.

Capítulo 2 – AcampandoCon una sacudida, todos los que estaban aferrados a las linternas aparecieron en un tupido y exuberante bosque en una zona de excursión, donde los picos de unas altas montañas se podían ver a la distancia. El aire era frío y húmedo, el sol apenas estaba sobre sus cabezas y lanzaba rayos de luz a través de las hojas. Unos cuantos estudiantes aparecieron desorientados ya que nunca antes habían usado un traslador. Después de unos minutos de revisión para asegurarse de que todos los estudiantes que debían estar en el viaje hubieran llegado sin problemas, Snape aclaró la garganta en voz alta. Todos los estudiantes se giraron hacia el profesor, esperando con expectación las siguientes instrucciones y los mapas que los ayudarían a ubicar la localidad en que estaban. Hermione mencionó a los otros estudiantes en su grupo que, basada en la hora del día, pensaba que estaban en algún lugar de Norteamérica, ya que parecía ser el final de la mañana en lugar del comienzo de la noche.  
  
-Para aquellos estudiantes que tienen las dichosas unidades GPS, por favor, levanten la mano para poder entregarles su mapa- Hermione y otros tres estudiantes alzaron la mano. Snape les entregó el mapa a los otros tres y por último, a Hermione-. Ah, señorita Granger, debería haberlo sabido- le pasó el mapa sin preámbulo y dio la vuelta, alejándose de ella deprisa y con cara de desprecio.  
  
Hermione bufó enojada, pero decidió dejarlo pasar y tomando su unidad GPS consultó las coordenadas que generaba.  
  
-Al parecer, estamos ubicados en posición O 115° 30' por N 53°43'. Harry, ¿qué lugar es según el mapa?.  
  
Harry desplegó el mapa y procedió a buscar la ubicación aproximada.  
  
-Un, parece ser el Parque Nacional Banff, localizada entre la Columbia Británica y Alberta......ah......Canadá.  
  
Los demás digirieron este nuevo pedazo de información, fascinados ante la perspectiva de estar tan lejos de casa, donde 'casa' en ese momento era Hogwarts.  
  
-¿Así que a dónde exactamente se supone que nos dirigimos?- preguntó Ron- Hermione y el resto miraron al Profesor Snape.  
  
El profesor notó que ya todos tenían cierta idea sobre su actual posición y una vez más, habló con autoridad.  
  
-Ahora caminaremos hacia el Oeste a lo largo del camino, hasta encontrar un claro donde estableceremos el campamento. Mientras llegamos, por favor pongan atención a la flora y fauna de los alrededores, pues sólo porque esto sea una excursión de Estudios Muggles no quiere decir que vayan a descuidar el resto de sus materias, tales como Herbología. Si alguien encuentra algún brote o planta que no reconozca, por favor pregunte, especialmente si quiere saber sus propiedades potenciales para pociones.....Oh, y señorita Granger, por favor trate de limitar su número de preguntas para que los demás puedan tomar su turno.  
  
Y con eso, Snape se giró y empezó caminar hacia el oeste a lo largo del camino, a una velocidad extraordinariamente rápida. Los demás estudiantes, todavía un tanto aturdidos y desorientados, se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo dejados atrás y se revolvieron desaforados para recolectar todas sus cosas y precipitarse tras él.  
  
°°°°°°°°  
  
Media hora y un montón de preguntas más tarde, los estudiantes y el profesor llegaron a un claro. El área parecía lo bastante larga para albergar varias tiendas de campaña y una zona para preparar una hoguera y sentarse.  
  
Snape se giró hacia los estudiantes.  
  
-Antes de que armemos el campamento, tengo que decidir las parejas de estudiantes que dormirán juntos.  
  
De todos los estudiantes salieron múltiples gemidos. Ron se giró hacia Harry y alzó una ceja interrogante. El moreno se encogió de hombros  
  
_"Sé que esto no va a ser bueno para mí. Snape, el cretino grasiento, lo ideó para mortificarme. Seguro que me va a emparejar con algún Slytherin" _Harry se encogió ante el pensamiento_. "Lo único peor que podría pasarme es que Snape me hiciera quedarme con él. ¡¡Aughhh!!"  
  
_Harry palideció. Ron y Hermione lo notaron y lo miraron interrogantes.  
  
-Tengo el mal presentimiento de que Snape va a hacer que me quede con él- les susurró. Ron también se estremeció ante la idea.  
  
-Espero que no, compañero, o éste va a resultar el peor fin de semana de tu vida- Hermione asintió manifestando su acuerdo.  
  
Snape empezó a llamarlos por sus apellidos.  
  
-Patil, Granger. Weasley, Thomas. Y así fue mencionando nombres de la lista. Con cada par de nombres que anunciaba, el estómago de Harry se llenaba de más terror. Todos comenzaron a emparejarse a medida que sus nombres eran mencionados.  
  
_"Vale, quizás un Slytherin no sea tan malo comparado con Snape"  
_  
-Zabini, Boot.  
  
Todo quedó en silencio y todos se giraron hacia Harry, dándose cuenta de que era el único que no había sido nombrado.  
  
-Ah, sí, señor Potter. Dado que estoy consciente de su incapacidad para seguir las reglas, especialmente durante el toque de queda, usted se alojará conmigo, así me aseguraré que no se dedicará a vagabundear durante la noche.  
  
Harry tragó y palideció aún más.  
  
-Sí, Profesor.  
  
Snape se giró hacia los otros estudiantes.  
  
-¡Bien, muévanse! Armen esas miserables excusas de refugio- se volvió hacia Harry-. Dado que soy solamente el chaperón, y usted el estudiante que está aprendiendo el modo de vida Muggle, usted será quien levante nuestra tienda mientras yo vigilo a los demás- y con eso se alejó de Harry a grandes zancadas.  
  
"_Incluso sin sus túnicas, parece deslizarse suavemente sobre el terreno irregular. Y no es que se vea mal con ropa Muggle...en lugar de una serpiente esperando por morder, se ve casi humano."  
  
_Harry se preguntaba de dónde habían venido esos pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza esperando desecharlos. Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta que los demás estaban progresando bastante en el montaje de sus tiendas. Calculó que era mejor que empezara a trabajar, pues si no sabía que Snape haría algún comentario sarcástico por su falta de progreso.  
  
Media hora más tarde, Harry había terminado de armar la tienda y había desenrollado su saco de dormir dentro. Snape abrió la solapa que fungía de puerta y lanzó el suyo, casi golpeando al chico en el proceso.  
  
-¡Hey, tenga cuidado!  
  
En respuesta, Snape sonrió con satisfacción.  
  
-Usted debería tener cuidado de donde se coloca, Potter- entró en la tienda y se acomodó, cada quien perdido en sus propios pensamientos.  
  
_"Por qué me expuse a mi mismo a la presencia de Potter. Nada bueno va a resultar de esto."  
_  
"_Merlín, siempre creí que Snape era una criatura fría, incapaz de producir calor. En lugar de eso, el hombre parece irradiarlo."  
  
_Harry se giró y avanzó hacia la entrada de la tienda al mismo tiempo que Snape y ambos coincidieron. Sin que ninguno de ellos supiera realmente como manejarse en un espacio tan estrecho, chocaron entre sí, un enredo de brazos y piernas. Snape gruñó mientras Harry aterrizaba sobre él. El chico se congeló por la impresión al darse cuenta de cuan cerca de Snape se encontraba. Levantó la vista y miró el rostro de Snape. Algo brilló en los ojos del hombre pero fue rápidamente reemplazado por un intenso odio. Harry no pudo identificar el primer destello de emoción, y cuando notó el despreció que el hombre estaba manifestando, gateó rápidamente y con algo de dificultad lejos de su profesor, mientras Snape lo empujaba con tanta fuerza como podía.  
  
-Honestamente, Potter, uno podría preguntarse como logra sobrevivir al Quidditch, con la falta de gracia y balance que parece tener en el campo- con una suave gracia y gran fluidez, todavía a una velocidad que podía hacer parpadear de asombro, Snape abandonó la tienda.  
  
Harry sintió como si aquellos lugares de sus brazos donde habían estado las manos de Snape le quemaran, su piel hormigueando todavía.  
  
_"Quizás Snape me lanzó una maldición"_

_  
_Continuará..........

Los invitamos a leer nuestras nuevas traducciones , Cadenas de Oro que es un HP/SS y ¿Sólo esto? Que es un HP/DM. Son historias NC17, así que las pueden leer en Slasheaven (ver nuestro perfil)Reviews  
  
Gala Snape: Bueno, aquí te dejamos otro poquito para hacerte feliz. A nosotras también nos encanta leer fics jejje. Besitos.  
  
Ana Rickman: Sip, la tiene tomada con el chico, pero ambas sabemos que eso cambia, ¿no? Gracias por tu comprensión. Besotes  
  
elmerodeador: La verdad, nosotras nos lo imaginamos igual jajja, pero no, Sevie es guapo y elegante sin importar la situación, faltaba más. Sí, son historias que podrían ser leídas incluso individualmente. Gracias. Besos  
  
Magda: Sí, escribe mucho. Disculpa por el problema, es que no sabíamos poner cursiva, negritas, etc. Pero en este capítulo los pensamientos están en cursiva, esperamos que eso lo solucione. Y fue un placer. Besos.  
  
Azalea: Si, ese viejito trae de cabeza con sus ideas a nuestro pobre profesor ¿es que acaso no tiene otro conejillo de indias? Muajajaja. Besitos.  
  
Cerdo Volador: Hola Lucero, vaya que nos gusta tenerte esclavizada. Para que sepas el orden, primero es esta historia, luego wanted, luego you, me and, what. Luego un día con papá, y por último el viaje a Tahití. Besitos. 


	3. El almuerzo está servido

A Camping We Will Go  
  
Autora: Ataraxis  
  
Disclaimer: No soy propietaria de ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter. Se los regresaré a J.K.Rowling en cuanto termine.  
  
Traducción: Alima21  
  
N/T: Esta historia es la precuela de Wanted: Single, Older Male for a Roommate. No contiene slash, pero como sabrán quienes hayan leído la secuela, a futuro sí lo hay, así que digamos que es un SS/HP

_**Capítulo 3 – El almuerzo está servido**_

Harry no quería abandonar la tienda de campaña. Estando en su interior, lejos de la vigilante mirada del Profesor Snape, se sentía muy bien. Sin embargo, si se hubieran quedado en Hogwarts, sería casi la hora de la cena, y tenía hambre. Y si él tenía hambre, podría jurar que los demás también, especialmente Ron, y estarían sentándose a almorzar. Suspiró y lentamente dejó la tienda, definitivamente sin la facilidad y la gracia que Snape mostraba.

Decidió que analizaría los perturbadores pensamientos que había tenido recientemente sobre Snape después, cuando tuviera un momento de quietud a solas y el estómago lleno.

El campamento lucía bastante bien, algunos estudiantes se apresuraban hacia el centro del lugar, preparando la pequeña fogata que necesitarían para cocinar el almuerzo, mientras otros buscaban ramas grandes caídas para utilizarlas como asiento mientras estaban alrededor del fuego. Hasta ese momento, Harry no se dio cuenta que en ese viaje tendrían que preparar sus propios alimentos. Por supuesto, era capaz de preparar un desayuno, pero sólo si tenía los ingredientes necesarios, y no tenía ni idea de lo que prepararía en las siguientes comidas. Se dirigió a Hermione, quien seguramente le daría alguna indicación.

-Hermione, hum, ¿puedo ayudar en algo?

La chica lo miró por un momento y luego sugirió que podía buscar algunas hierbas o plantas para sazonar el almuerzo.

-Quizás podrías pedirle al Profesor Snape que te acompañara. Estoy segura que su conocimiento será muy útil.

Harry miró a su amiga como si tuviera algunos tornillos sueltos.

-¿Honestamente piensas que me sometería voluntariamente a su presencia?

-Creo que es una oportunidad de mejorar tus EXTASIs. Ya se acercan las pruebas. Sé que quieres hacerlo bien para poder ser aceptado en el programa de entrenamiento para Auror. Tomar esta iniciativa puede mejorar tus relaciones con el Profesor Snape. Te has estado quejando de que no te trata bien, quizás todo lo que necesitan es hablar tranquilamente por un rato.

Harry bufó ante la idea. Sabía que nada podría hacer cambiar la opinión de Snape.

"_Si levantarme una vez más y derrotar al Señor Oscuro no lo hizo, hablar con el hombre ciertamente no cambiará las cosas"_

Harry suspiró, asintió y se acercó al Profesor Snape, quien estaba parado en los alrededores del campo, observando las preparaciones con su perpetuo ceño fruncido y mirada intensa y velada. Snape se giró hacia Harry, su mirada empezando a agudizarse como si Harry se estuviera atreviendo a desafiarlo. El chico vaciló por un breve segundo, luego continuó. Snape sonrió.

"_Maldito coraje Gryffindor, por que no puede el chico.....no, ya no es un chico en realidad, ahora es un hombre joven....¿por qué no puede aceptar la indirecta y dejarme en paz?" p_ensaba Severus. "_Honestamente, te aseguraste que pernoctara contigo, pero te pones ansioso cuando se te acerca durante el día. Vaya contradicción, Severus. Arrastras a Potter cerca de ti y luego tratas de alejarlo" _sacudió la cabeza. _"No, no se trata de eso. Yo sólo quiero tener mayor control de la situación. Cuando Potter se me acerca, no soy el que está en el control" _Suspiró. Muy en el fondo, sabía cuáles eran las verdaderas razones de que fingiera un abierto desprecio hacia Potter y lo mantuviera a distancia. Sólo que todavía no estaba preparado para enfrentar esas razones, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo.

-¿Profesor, podría ayudarme a localizar algunas hierbas o plantas que sirvan para cocinar? Hermione sugirió que sería una buena oportunidad para repasar los usos y propiedades de algunas de las plantas que se usan para elaborar pociones- pidió Harry apresuradamente-. De verdad quiero hacerlo bien en mis EXTASIs- el chico contuvo la respiración, mientras Snape alzaba una ceja con sorpresa.

Harry comenzo a moverse mientras aguardaba en un agonizante silencio la respuesta de Snape. Éste lo miró, sonriendo una vez más, divertido ante el nerviosismo de Harry.

-Bien, señor Potter, honestamente nunca creí tenerlo un día solicitando y esperando mi ayuda. Nunca antes hizo nada parecido, en ninguno de sus problemas. Siempre decidió enfrentar la situación sin meditarla ni prepararse, siendo temerario en demasiadas ocasiones. Todavía estoy asombrado, incluso ahora, de que esté vivo y bien, pero eso sólo ha sido gracias a su buena suerte y no a su cerebro, ¿cierto?

Harry balbuceó ante la acusación. Deseaba decir a su profesor que se callara, pero contuvo su lengua. Se calmó y relajó sus puños, de modo que los nudillos no siguieron blancos con la tensión- Después de los últimos siete años, finalmente se había dado cuenta que no tenía forma compensar el antagonismo de este hombre, no importa cuan correcto se sintiera lo que estaba haciendo, Snape nunca lo vería así, el hombre lo detestaba demasiado. Pero era tan injusto, nunca podía ganar tratándose de Snape. Preguntó una vez más si le molestaría acompañarlo a buscar las plantas comestibles, pero no suplicaría. Esperó pacientemente la respuesta. Éste suspiró y asintió aceptando, y caminaron en dirección opuesta a la que habían llegado por la mañana. Snape no miró hacia atrás para verificar si Harry lo seguía.

"_Honestamente, ¿por qué Snape es tan complicado?" _meditaba Harry. _"¡Pero bueno! ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto, en todo caso?¿Por qué busco su aprobación tan desesperadamente?" _

Apartó avergonzado la respuesta a estas preguntas. Las sabía, pero no estaba listo todavía para enfrentarlas, aunque sabía que tendría que hacerlo, más pronto que tarde. Continúo siguiendo a Snape y observó como las largas piernas del hombre hacían que la distancia entre ellos fuera cada vez más grande.

-Profesor Snape, podría ir más lento, por favor?

Snape giró la cabeza y sonrió a Potter una vez más.

"_Realmente, el hombre hace de la sonrisa una ciencia perfecta"_pensó Harry_._

-Sinceramente, señor Potter, pensaría que con todo su entrenamiento en Quidditch, sin mencionar su juventud y vitalidad, sería capaz de mantenerle el paso a su viejo, cretino y grasiento Maestro de Pociones- la voz de Snape estaba inundada de sarcasmo y, al igual que su andar, era suave, sedosa y él frecuentemente la usaba a su favor. Había descubierto que esta podía apaciguar o hacer entrar en razón a los demás, dependiendo de la conversación. Harry gruño con frustración.

-Señor, si mantenemos este paso, no vamos a ser capaces de observar la vegetación apropiadamente.

Snape hizo una pausa, consciente de la verdad de esas palabras. Harry se alegró internamente, al ver que por una vez había tenido razón. Sin embargo, Snape aparentemente no lo reconoció.

-De cualquier forma ahora estamos en el lugar correcto- comentó, señalando una planta que crecía a un lado del camino-. ¿Puede decirme qué planta es esa o al menos la familia a la que pertenece?

-Para mí luce como una mala hierba, señor- admitió a regañadientes. Realmente no estaba demasiado bien informado sobre todas las variedades de plantas comunes.

-Honestamente, señor Potter, si es incapaz de reconocer una planta tan simple como ésta, no le va a ir muy bien cuando se gradúe de Hogwarts. El primer pensamiento es que se trata de una mala hierba, ya que puede crecer en forma silvestre y en casi cualquier lugar. Es Allium Schoenoprasum o cebollinos si prefiere un término más común. Le sugeriría que tomara unos de esos y también de aquellos- Snape señalo la base de uno de los árboles cercanos a los cebollinos-. ¿Puede decirme qué son?

-Honestamente, Profesor, eso al menos sí lo sé. Son hongos.

-AH, una respuesta simple para una persona simple. Tsk. ¿Qué clase de hongos?

-Aparentemente, una clase comestible ya que sugiere que tome algunos- contestó Harry con inteligencia y una sonrisa.

Severus bajo la cabeza y cubrió el rostro con su mano, como con mortificación y exasperación, pero en realidad estaba tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

"_No debo permitir que se de cuenta de que en realidad encuentro todo esto divertido. Además, si ve mi sonrisa, probablemente se desmaye de la sorpresa"_

-Una vez más, señor Potter, un comentario como ése no es lo que yo deseaba, sino uno fundamentado y culto, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. De nuevo, ¿qué clase de hongo?

Harry se acercó a examinar los hongos más de cerca. Cerró los ojos y exprimió su cerebro buscando alguna respuesta.

-Creo que es de la variedad trichloma uspale, señor.

-Correcto, señor Potter. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor. Sugiero que en el futuro se tome un tiempo para responder más apropiadamente antes de hablar más de la cuenta ante un profesor.

Harry recolecto algunos de los cebollinos y los hongos y, con un paso más pausado, regresó junto con Snape al campamento.

-Ahora, señor Potter, luego de identificar estos productos, ¿puede decirme sus usos y propiedades mágicas?- y Harry procedió a responder la pregunta de Snape lo mejor que pudo.

°°°°°°°°

Mientras tanto, en el campamento 

Ron caminó hacia Hermione.

-Mione, ¿dónde está Harry?

-Le sugerí que fuera con el Profesor Snape a buscar algunas hierbas para sazonar el almuerzo.

-¿Estás loca? Ellos se detestan. ¿Por qué le sugeriste eso?- gritó Ron.

-¡No uses ese tono de voz conmigo, Ronald Weasley! Harry y el profesor necesitan trabajar en su mutua animosidad- declaró. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos era de naturaleza muy diferente. _"Ron sufriría un ataque si supiera que esa animosidad es sólo una tapadera". _Regresarán pronto.

Se giró y continuó preparando el almuerzo. Zabini y Boot habían cazado y limpiado un conejo, mientras otros estudiantes habían encontrado un riachuelo cercano y pescaron algunos peces.

-Ron, ¿por qué no montas un asador para que podamos asar el conejo, mientras yo preparo la cazuela para cocinar los pescados?

Harry y Snape regresaron minutos después, con Harry escuchando la información que le suministraba el profesor sobre el uso y propiedades de los productos que habían recolectado, sin que el chico se diera cuenta. Se separó de Snape y se dirigió hacia Ron, quien estaba parado cerca del fuego. Encontró una pieza plana de madera para utilizarla como tabla de cortar y sacó su Navaja Suiza para trocear los cebollinos y los champiñones. Hermione salió de su tienda y vio lo que Harry había recolectado.

-Maravilloso, eso servirá muy bien. Entonces, ¿qué tal tu conversación con el Profesor Snape?

-No muy bien, en realidad. No hubo oportunidad de hablar de ese tema en particular.

-Oh, bien, es una pena pero estoy segura que habrán más oportunidades para que tú y el Profesor Snape tengan una discusión significativa- Hermione sonrió internamente, pensando en la noche que tenían por delante, cuando los dos compartirían la misma tienda. Hablando de tener a una audiencia cautiva-. Okey, vamos a cocinar esto para que podamos servir la comida.

Continuará.........

Reviews

Ana Rickman: Sip, nosotras también pensamos que se le notó. De hecho, en este capítulo se les siguió notando ¿a que sí? Besitos

Siward: ¿Qué Snape vuelva de dónde? A nosotras también nos encanta la parejita. Besos

Gala Snape: Pobre Sevie, mira que eres mal pensada. Besitos.

Magda: De nada. Es que la autora es como Ali, adora a esta pareja. Besos.

Azalea: Bueno, en realidad no 'le tocó' , Sevie manipuló la distribución para que sucediera con una excusa barata jajja. ¿Problemas? No sabemos, la estamos leyendo junto contigo. Besitos

Cerdo Volador: Bueno, en realidad convencional sí es, le pasa a tutiri mundachi jejje. ¿Vistes las demás historias? ¿Te gustaron? Besos


	4. Tiempo caliente en el manantial de agus ...

**A Camping We Will Go  
**  
Autora: Ataraxis  
  
Disclaimer: No soy propietaria de ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter. Se los regresaré a J.K.Rowling en cuanto termine.  
  
Traducción: Alima21  
  
N/T: Esta historia es la precuela de Wanted: Single, Older Male for a Roommate. No contiene slash, pero como sabrán quienes hayan leído la secuela, a futuro sí lo hay, así que digamos que es un SS/HP

**Capítulo 4**

**Tiempo Caliente en el Manantial de Aguas Termales.**

El almuerzo había sido una comida más modesta, y ciertamente menos ruidosa que las del Gran Comedor. Los estudiantes se habían reunido una vez más de acuerdo a sus respectivas casas y conversaban entre ellos mismos. La única diferencia en el ajuste habitual era que el Profesor Snape estaba sentado entre los estudiantes, al menos entre sus Slytherin, en todo caso.

De pronto, por casualidad se escuchó una conversación de los Hufflepuffs. Hannah Abbot estaba contando a sus amigos sobre el manantial de aguas termales que habían cruzado mientras buscaban peces por el río. Padma, que había ido con ella, propuso:

-¡Hey, quizás podríamos ir a nadar, el agua caliente es agradable y lo mejor es que no hay un calamar!- los demás estudiantes rieron y convinieron con la idea, inclusive los Slytherins presentes.

Severus frunció el ceño brevemente, pero no exteriorizó en voz alta su aparente desaprobación, sabía que en esta ocasión era minoría.

"_Además, en cuantos problemas se pueden meter, estando colectivamente cautivos en un pozo de agua" _

Internamente se encogió de hombros y sólo asintió con la cabeza, dando permiso a los estudiantes.

"Mientras no me pidan que me les una, aunque no lo harían, sé lo que piensan de mí" 

Al terminar de comer se pusieron a limpiar; algunos estudiantes se habían adelantado, trayendo un recipiente con agua del río para lavar los platos y utensilios de cocina. Snape lanzó algo de arena sobre el fuego. Los estudiantes corrieron a sus tiendas para cambiarse.

Quince minutos más tarde todos estaban reunidos alrededor de Padma y Hannah, quienes los conducían hacia el manantial. Harry caminaba cerca de Ron y Hermione.

-Saben, es el primer fin de semana en meses, que me siento verdaderamente relajado y capaZ de simplemente disfrutar el momento. Desde la batalla final, me he sentido de algún modo enjaulado- comentó Harry. Hermione y Ron estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Nosotros nos sentimos igual, Harry. Aunque muy pronto volveremos a sentir la presión, cuando la señorita Hermione nos prepare el horario de estudios para el repaso- mientras decía esto, Ron colgó un brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione y le dio un apretón.

-Oh, Ron. De hecho, la maestra de repaso- dijo Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco pero abrazándolo a su vez.

Harry estaba verdaderamente contento de que sus dos amigos estuvieran finalmente juntos, era sólo desafortunado que se hubiera necesitado una guerra contra Voldemort para que ambos admitieran como se sentían respecto al otro. A veces los envidiaba. Él tenía a sus dos amigos, y muchos otros compañeros cercanos, pero no había encontrado a alguien especial. Durante los últimos años, desde que Sirius había muerto, había temido abrir su corazón a alguien más. Por un breve tiempo, durante sexto año, incluso había intentado alejarse de Ron y Hermione, pero ellos no lo habían permitido.

Sabía que simplemente debía tener paciencia y eventualmente llegaría alguien para compartir su vida. Pero estaba determinado a no dejar que tales pensamientos cambiaran el buen humor de ese fin de semana de libertad y diversión. Trató de sonreír a sus dos amigos con tanta alegría como le era posible, pero no lo logró del todo.

Sintiendo que en esos momentos Harry necesitaba su amistad, Hermione y Ron se separaron, dejando al chico de pelo negro en medio. Ron empezó a burlarse en son de broma de sus cortos pantalones verde vómito, y hasta Hermione rió con sus ocurrencias.

Mientras tanto, al final del grupo, Severus observaba a todos los estudiantes cuidadosamente. Aunque mayormente los detestaba, tomaba muy en serio su trabajo como profesor. Los protegería incluso con su vida si fuera necesario. Por supuesto, ahora que el Señor Oscuro había sido derrotado, no pensaba que su vida fuera requerida.

"_Por supuesto, no dejaré que Albus me coaccione para fungir como chaperón de una expedición nunca más, este viaje podría muy bien ser mi muerte, o al menos ocasionarme un ataque de nervios. Es difícil parecer intimidante vistiendo ropa muggle. Se que esta ropa hace que me vea más humano, en lugar de el murciélago que todos creen que soy"_ Severus rió en silencio. "_Simplemente ahora puedo imaginarme como ellos me ven, colgando boca abajo del techo de la mazmorra con mi túnica enroscada a mi alrededor"_

Pocos minutos más tarde, el grupo llegó a un pequeño recodo, con el manantial en el centro, rodeado por grandes formaciones rocosas, que estaban perfectas para tomar baños de sol. Los estudiantes se quitaron los zapatos y dejaron caer al piso todos los artículos adicionales que llevaban, para luego encaminarse directo a la cálida y burbujeante agua. Agua que lucía bastante tentadora a todos, incluso a Severus

Severus, por supuesto, se resistió y permaneció a la sombra de unos árboles cercanos, observando a los estudiantes disfrutar.

"_¿Alguna vez fui libre y despreocupado?". _Suspiró, por un momento realmente sintió envidia de sus estudiantes, su habilidad para regresar de la guerra sin demasiada dificultad. Él había vivido casi la mitad de su vida bajo la opresión del Señor Oscuro y del hecho de llevar la marca oscura; de vivir dos vidas, como Mortífago y como espía. "_Demasiado tiempo, realmente demasiado" _Continuó observándolos por algunos minutos desde su posición, antes de darse cuenta que debía encontrar un sitió más cómodo. Avanzó lentamente hacia la roca más lejana, tratando de no llamar la atención. "_No que lo vayan a notar, están demasiado pendientes de si mismos. Y hablando de ser descuidados, apuesto a que ninguno ha recordado traer su varita en caso de emergencia". _Severus miró con cuidado a cada uno de sus estudiantes, notando que en realidad se estaban divirtiendo mucho. Su mirada se detuvo, persistente, sobre Potter.

"_Me alegra verlo relajado por una vez. Potter ha estado tan retraído durante tanto tiempo, incluso desde su batalla contra el Señor Oscuro. Ahora tiene el resto de su vida para vivirla de la manera que desee, y no como otros quieren o esperan de él. Ciertamente me ha sorprendido los últimos meses, sin buscar el primer plano como haría Lockhart" _

Severus gruñó con repugnancia al recordar a ese hombre. Pensaba que había sido una buena cosa que Lockhart quedara incapacitado durante el segundo año de Harry, pues en caso contrario quien sabe que chapucería podría haber hecho ese idiota durante la guerra. Sacudió la cabeza y se reenfocó en sus estudiantes. No tenía sentido regodearse en la autocompasión, la vida seguía adelante, justo como siempre había hecho.

Harry observó a los estudiantes que lo rodeaban y se dio cuenta que no veía a Snape desde hacía un buen rato. Dio un giro de 360 grados, y notó que estaba sentado sobre una roca alta, con las piernas dobladas y los brazos cruzados sobre las rodillas. Lucía retraído, introspectivo. Se sintió mal por el hombre, que nunca se permitía bajar la guardia y simplemente dejarse ir.

Les dijo a Ron y a Hermione que enseguida regresaría y dejó el manantial. Caminó hacia donde estaba Snape, con el agua goteando hasta formar un charco a sus pies.

-¿Profesor?

Snape despertó de su ensoñación y, bruscamente, giró su cabeza en la dirección del chico.

-¿Si, señor Potter?

-¿Está seguro que no quiere unírsenos? El agua está realmente cálida y agradable. ¿O sólo hundir los pies, quizás?- se protegió los ojos mientras levantaba la vista hacia su profesor.

-No, señor Potter. Creo que no. Alguien debe mantenerse de guardia, incluso aquí- contestó Snape-. Pero agradezco que me lo preguntara- aparto la mirada de Harry una vez más, indicando que podía irse. Los hombros de Harry se hundieron, al menos había tratado de ser amistoso.

"_Bueno, me lo agradeció, eso es algo"_

Se dio media vuelta y regresó con sus amigos, y al ver cuanto se estaban divirtiendo, decidió que no debía quedarse fuera de la acción. Corrió y se catapultó dentro del agua, salpicando a todos. Todos los estudiantes rieron, incluso los Slytherin.

Severus rió de las payasadas de Potter.

Continuará....

Gala Snape: Bueno, es que la anatomía comparada la dejan para cursos más avanzados jajjajja. Besitos.

Ni€a: Son 15 capítulos en total. Si, quien sabe qué pasé cuando vayan mimir. Besitos.

Azalea: Vaya que están interesadas en la hora de dormir, jeje. Es que esa Hermione es muy inteligente, por eso se aburría en Adivinación. Besitos.

Ana Rickman: Deberías acusarlo por abuso a menores jajja. Pues si mal no recuerdo, ese par de capullos no caen hasta el próximo relato, pero al menos se hacen amiguitos. Ojalá no te secuestren la computador tan seguido. Besitos.

Cerdo Volador: ¿lapsus super idioticus? Interesante enfermedad, a veces yo sufro de lo mismo jeje, y estos dos se van a pasar en negación el resto del relato, así que te la vas a pasar muy bien. Besitos.

Jaen-snape: Que bueno que te guste, este es un relato fresco y sin mucha complicaciones, pero cuenta como nuestros niños se hicieron amigos. Besitos.


	5. En la noche

**A Camping We Will Go  
**  
Autora: Ataraxis  
  
Disclaimer: No soy propietaria de ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter. Se los regresaré a J.K.Rowling en cuanto termine.  
  
Traducción: Alima21  
  
N/T: Esta historia es la precuela de Wanted: Single, Older Male for a Roommate. No contiene slash, pero como sabrán quienes hayan leído la secuela, a futuro sí lo hay, así que digamos que es un SS/HP

**Capítulo 5**

**En la noche **

El resto de la tarde transcurrió tranquilamente, nadie se ahogó en el manantial y Snape se mantuvo en su silencio habitual y afortunadamente no hizo comentarios sarcásticos. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas despectivas al trío Gryffindor, mientras caminaban de regreso al campamento. Harry y Hermione detectaron la mayoría de esas miradas, mientras Ron las ignoraba. Harry estaba perplejo por el desprecio, mientras pensaba que se estaban comportando bastante bien dada la situación, pero Hermione no estaba en absoluto extrañada.

Ella sabía exactamente lo que estaba tratando de decir el Profesor Snape con sus miradas de furia y desprecio, pues sabía que todo no era más que humo y espejos, sólo parte de su viejo camuflaje. Estaba segura que muy pronto, Harry y el Profesor Snape conseguirían superar este obstáculo que impedía que su relación surgiera.

"_Bueno, relación no es exactamente la palabra correcta, pero lo será. Lo que ambos necesitan es hablar entre si, honesta y francamente. He notado como Harry está tratando, lentamente, de comprender al hombre, tratando de ser amistoso con él, en lugar de ser como Ron, que constantemente coloca a Snape en el papel del villano malvado. No que Ron esté del todo equivocado al hacer eso, pues el modo de ser del Profesor Snape lo ha provocado. Ron sencillamente no puede ver por debajo de la superficie, quizás porque está tratando de ser leal a Harry y piensa que eso es lo que Harry quiere" _

Hermione se encogió de hombros en silencio. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar a que antes de que el fin de semana acabara, Harry y el Profesor Snape pudieran llegar a alguna clase de entendimiento. Sabía que una vez que regresaran a la escuela, podrían volver a caer en sus ya demasiado familiares papeles de adversarios y con los EXTASIs justo a la vuelta de la esquina, las cosas degenerarían rápidamente en un dedo señalando en clase.

El sol descendió tras los árboles y la temperatura bajó lentamente. Los estudiantes cambiaron sus ropas por otras más abrigadoras y se reunieron alrededor del ahora crepitante fuego.

En lugar de tener cuatro comidas diarias, uno de los estudiantes de padres muggles tuvo la previsión de traer algunas delicias tradicionales en los campamentos, mientras otro estudiante había traído un radio portátil. Lo sintonizaron y encontraron una estación de música popular muggle que se captaba en la zona, en la que al parecer se podía escuchar rock pop, como mencionó el chico de padres muggles. Snape no estaba muy contento con el ruido que producía ese chisme, pero al parecer había felices a los estudiantes y una vez más estaban entretenidos, por lo que lo dejaban en relativa paz para leer el libro de pociones que había comprado para el viaje

Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían ofrecido voluntarios para ir a buscar unos palos largos y delgados que pudieran utilizar para asar los marshmallows y justo en ese momento regresaban al campamento.

FLASHBACK

-Saben, por mucho que Neville deseaba venir con nosotros, es bueno que no lo hiciera- dijo Harry a sus amigos mientras caminaban hacia el bosque para buscar las varillas de madera para asar.

-Sí, el pobre Neville se hubiera desmayado ante la vista de Snape como chaperón- convino Ron-. Y si hubiera logrado llegar al campamento, nunca hubiera hubiera podido salir de su tienda el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar, ya que Snape planea sobre nosotros todo el tiempo.

-Debo decir que este fin de semana ha resultado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, especialmente con Snape por aquí- comentó Harry.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza indicando que estaba de acuerdo.

-El Profesor Snape se ha portado bastante decente en este viaje. Sólo unos pocos desprecios aquí y allí, pero todavía bastante tolerable para ser él.

Ron decidió que necesitaban un cambio de tema, ya que escuchar a alguien elogiar al cretino le daba náuseas.

-¿Me dices de nuevo cuántas varillas necesitamos, Mione?

-Necesitamos dieciséis, quince para los estudiantes y una para el profesor, Ron.

-Umm, ya tenemos quince. No creo que Snape vaya a asar marshmallows con el resto de nosotros. Eso es simplemente algo que no se rebajaría a hacer.

-¿A cualquier costo quieres encontrar una forma para dejar fuera al hombre? Permítele la cortesía de negarse, aunque sea despectivamente como estoy segura que hará, en lugar de ser descortés y desconsiderado, que sería incluso peor.

-Me temo que Hermione tiene razón, Ron. Es una situación donde ambas elecciones son pérdidas. Personalmente tomaría el menor de dos males

Ron tragó, por mucho que odiara al baboso cretino, siempre trataría de evitar incurrir en la ira de Snape. Luego, cuando rebobinó la declaración de Harry en su cabeza, sonrió con malicia.

-Muy bien. Ya que es mejor elegir el menor de dos males, tú tratarás de darle al profesor la varilla de asar- sonrió al colocar el deber sobre los hombros de Harry. Él podía ser su mejor amigo, pero Ron todavía tenía instinto de auto-conservación.

Hermione le sonrió a los dos. Harry sólo puso los ojos en blanco y asintió, aceptando.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ron y Hermione entregaron la mayoría de las varillas al resto de los estudiantes, mientras con cautela, Harry se encaminaba hacia donde Snape se encontraba sentado. El Profesor se veía muy incómodo sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, un libro sostenido en sus manos justo frente a su rostro, como si intentara bloquear la fea visión de los estudiantes divirtiéndose.

"_No va a ser capaz de leer mucho más tiempo sentado ahí, con la luz del sol atenuando. Es casi sorprendente que Hermione no haya seguido su ejemplo y traído también sus libros de texto. Claro, quien dice que no lo hizo, especialmente dado que no ha tenido ni un segundo de tranquilidad para sentarse y leer"_

Harry aclaró su garganta y se detuvo, mirando hacia abajo a su profesor. Snape levantó la vista de su libro y elevó una ceja interrogante.

-¿Sí, señor Potter? ¿A qué debo el placer de su compañía?- preguntó con un tono sarcástico.

-¿Le gustaría acompañarnos a asar marshmallows, señor?- preguntó, tendiéndole una varilla a Snape.

El hombre miró la varilla con molestia, y luego de nuevo a Harry, como si estuviera demente por hacer tal sugerencia. Estaba a punto de lanzar otro insulto sarcástico cuando Harry lo interrumpió.

-Señor, la luz esta bajando, y bien, no va a poder leer mucho tiempo más. Además, estoy seguro que estará más cálido sentado cerca del fuego. No tiene que asar marshmallows si no quiere- Harry tragó-. Estoy seguro que a los demás no les molestará su compañía

"_Si como no. Los demás probablemente lanzarán miradas venenosas en mi dirección por haber animado al hombre a acompañarnos"_

-Muy bien, señor Potter. Me reuniré con ustedes frente a la hoguera ya que parece estar refrescando- Snape sonó reacio, pero se levantó de su posición bajo el árbol. Pasó rozando al lado de Harry y se sentó más cerca del fuego. Harry lo siguió y se sentó entre Snape y Hermione ya que era el único sitio libre. Los demás lanzaron miradas de sorpresa a Snape y a Harry, pero el chico los ignoró y se giró hacia Hermione, quien sostenía la bolsa de marshmallows.

-Aquí tienes, Harry. ¿Has asado marshmallows antes?

-No, los Dursley no han ido de campamento en su vida. Y debo decir que si lo hubieran hecho, Dudley habría necesitado una tienda para él solo, y no digamos Tío Vernon- Harry hizo una imagen mental de Dudley tratando de armar su tienda, con toda su gordura vibrando-. ¡Ugg! Además, no me imagino que aceptaran llevarme de coletilla, a menos que pensaran endilgarme todo el trabajo, armar las tiendas, cocinar las comidas- la voz de Harry descendió hasta convertirse en un susurro.

El chico tomó un marshmallow y siguiendo el ejemplo de Hermione lo ensartó en el extremo de una de las dos varillas que todavía sostenía. Luego hizo lo mismo con la otra. Se giró hacia el profesor y le pasó la segunda varilla.

-Señor, ¿está seguro que no quiere intentarlo?

Severus apartó la mirada del fuego y la fijó en el joven.

"_¿Qué está tratando de hacer Potter? Está siendo terriblemente cortés conmigo. ¿Será que tiene un motivo oculto?" _Miró al muchacho tratando de asustarlo para que retirara la varilla. "_Debo estar perdiendo mi toque, o Potter está demasiado desensibilizado a mis miradas, o es esa tonta y persistente valentía Gryffindor o, por Merlín, Potter en realidad está tratando de ser amistoso conmigo. Yo no hago amigos. Hago enemigos"_

Severus le gruñó al joven, quien se limitó a alzar una ceja con diversión y continuar tendiéndole la varilla.

-Estoy seguro que es delicioso, Profesor. Sólo trate. No sabrá si le gusta o lo odia hasta que lo haga- Harry le sonrió.

Snape agarro la varilla de la mano de Harry y le gritó a través de sus dientes apretados.

-¡Bien!

El resto de los estudiantes había dejado lo que estaban haciendo para mirarlos, y sus mandíbulas cayeron cuando vieron al profesor tomar la madera de Harry y meter el marshmallow en el fuego. Harry, siguiendo al profesor, también metió el suyo entre las llamas.

El muchacho observó como Hermione le daba vueltas lentamente a su golosina hasta que se tornaba de un encantador tono marrón dorado. Hizo lo mismo, así como Snape, quien estaba observando desde debajo de sus párpados semi-cerrados.

Una vez que Hermione sacó el dulce del fuego, sopló suavemente y sacando el dorado marshmallow de la varilla lo empujó dentro de su boca. De nuevo, Harry y Snape siguieron su ejemplo. Harry pensó que era bastante sabroso y dulce.

"_Me pregunto qué pensará Snape"_

-¿Y qué le parece?- le preguntó al profesor.

Snape sopesó su respuesta por varios segundos.

-Es adecuado. Sin embargo, uno es suficiente, gracias.

"_No puedo creer que le di las gracias a Potter. ¡De nuevo! ¿Qué está pasando conmigo?"_

"_No puedo creerlo, ya van dos veces en el día que me lo agradece. ¡Merlín! Esto necesita ser anotado en **Hogwarts: una historia**"_

Harry miró a Snape medio sorprendido, lo cual era claramente evidente en los grandes ojos verdes que se clavaron en el hombre. Se giró hacia Ron y Hermione, y notó que habían escuchado el comentario de Snape. Ron se veía bastante impactado, con una expresión muy graciosa en su rostro por lo que Harry se rió. Hermione sólo emitió una pequeña sonrisa disimulada que apuntó hacia el piso.

Las siguientes horas pasaron con facilidad, algunos de los estudiantes se levantaron y bailaron las lentas tonadas que sonaban en el radio, mientras otros se deslizaban en el terreno y simplemente miraban fijamente el claro cielo nocturno. Snape continuó con la mirada clavada en el fuego.

Continuará....

Hola a todos. Esperamos les haya gustado éste capítulo y les recordamos visitar nuestras otras traducciones, aquí o en Slasheaven y nuestras historias originales, en Maria y Ali en Slasheaven o Maria y Alisevv en ffnet. Les prometemos que valen la pena. Besitos

**REVIEWS**

Ana Rickman: Sip, pero el profe no se quiso poner en bañador, lástima. Pero asó un marshmallows ¿te imaginas? Lo que consigue Harry. Besitos

Azalea: Pues aún no se quieren ir a dormir estos dos. Pero Sevie se va relajando de a poquito ¿a que si? Besos.

Gala Snape: se le hubieran echado todos encima pero para ahogarlos, JAJJAJJA, mira que no le tienen tanto cariño al profe como nosotras. Besitos

Ying Fa Aome: Gracias, que bueno que te guste. Besos

Cerdo Volador: Sip, esta escritora tiende a hacer los capítulos muy cortos, lo cual es un alivio para traducir, porque si todos fueran como Atracción Magnética... Tratamos de mandarte el mail al otro correo y nos lo devolvieron, buaaa. Bueno, pero era sólo para darte las direcciones de las otras historias y creo que ya tienes todas. Besos

marla: Que bueno que te gustó, ojalá y éste también. Besos.

Jaen Snape: Que bueno que te guste y sip, es la precuela de Wanted, y es muy ligero y entretenido, ya verás. Besos.


	6. Hora de dormir

A Camping We Will Go  
  
Autora: Ataraxis  
  
Disclaimer: No soy propietaria de ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter. Se los regresaré a J.K.Rowling en cuanto termine.  
  
Traducción: Alima21  
  
N/T: Esta historia es la precuela de Wanted: Single, Older Male for a Roommate. No contiene slash, pero como sabrán quienes hayan leído la secuela, a futuro sí lo hay, así que digamos que es un SS/HP

**A Camping We Will Go**

**Capítulo 6 : Hora de dormir.**

Los estudiantes no aguantaron mucho esa noche, pues sus cuerpos todavía no se habían acostumbrado a la diferencia horaria. Algunos se durmieron ligeramente mientras observaban la estrellas, mientras otros todavía conversaban, la mayoría entre parejas, como Ron y Hermione. Los únicos que todavía estaban completamente conscientes, aunque callados, eran Snape y Harry. Snape parecía estar en trance mirando el fuego y perdido en sus pensamientos, en algo que Harry no sabía, pero que le daba bastante curiosidad.

"¿_Estará pensando en la guerra, en el tiempo en que fue un Mortífago? ¿Estará pensando en su futuro? ¿Dejará la escuela, ahora que es seguro para él hacerlo?"_

Millones de posibles interrogantes se deslizaban en la mente de Harry mientras intentaba ver a Snape. Las sombras y los ramalazos de luz que salían del fuego caían sobre el rostro del hombre, suavizando las duras líneas de expresión.

Después de observar el rostro de su profesor por lo que parecieron horas pero sólo fueron minutos, Harry empezó a darse cuenta de que se preocupaba por Snape y lo que el hombre pensara. Volteó su rostro hacia otro lado y miró una vez más a las estrellas, suspiró y un destello de confusión atravesó sus facciones

"_Ahora sé por qué me molestaba el continuo antagonismo de Snape, realmente quiero su respeto y quizás su amistad"_

Cuando Harry apartó la mirada de su profesor, Snape había sentido su ausencia y miró al chico. Vio su mirada de confusión y finalmente entendió lo que le pasaba.

Severus había pasado las últimas horas reflexionando sobre su vida, la paz y tranquilidad que el bosque proyectaba parecían calmarlo. Sabía que a la caída del Señor Oscuro un capítulo de su viada se había cerrado. Era sólo que una vez más tenía incertidumbre, quizás por primera vez en diecisiete años, sobre qué hacer. Ya no necesitaba continuar viviendo en Hogwarts por razones de seguridad, y si era honesto consigo mismo, tenía que admitir que no estaba disfrutando enseñar a los niños. Aterrorizarlos sí... enseñarles no.

"_Creo que en este momento puede que tenga algo en común con esos mocosos de séptimo año... un futuro sin planificar"_

Harry fijó su mirada una vez más en el Profesor Snape y atrapó la de él. Sus miradas se engarzaron. Harry vio incertidumbre en los ojos del hombre y le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa tentativa, dejándole saber que entendía su sentimiento. Snape frunció ligeramente el ceño ante la sonrisa, pero no lo miró con furia o desprecio en respuesta. Simplemente su mirada cambió de incertidumbre a confusión.

-¿Profesor?- Severus escuchó un suave susurro. Sacudió la cabeza para evitar cualquier pregunta que el chico tuviera. Si era honesto consigo mismo, estaba bastante confundido, no sólo por los intentos de Potter que parecían ser gestos amistosos, sino por su propia respuesta carente de hostilidad.

-Creo que es hora de que nos retiremos- le dijo mientras hacia un gesto hacia los cuerpos que dormitaban desperdigados por los alrededores del fuego.

Se levantó e indicó a los estudiantes que aún estaban alertas que despertaran a sus compañeros. Tomó varios minutos para levantar a los durmientes.

-Deben saber que sus tiendas fueron hechizadas antes de dejar Hogwarts. Sólo aquellos que fueros asignados a una tienda pueden entrar en ella. Así que cualquier idea que tengan planeada, piénsenlo de nuevo.

Snape observó a las parejas que se habían ido acomodando suavemente. Gruñidos atenuados pudieron ser escuchados de las parejas.

Harry observó que Ron y Hermione compartían una mirada y emitió una pequeña sonrisa.

"_Oh, bien, yo tengo que sufrir y dormir al lado de Snape, así que es justo que ellos sufran también un poquito"_

Lentamente, todos se encaminaron hacia sus tiendas con el compañero asignado. Harry se dirigió a la que compartía con Snape y se apresuró hacia la cama ya preparada. No quería que su profesor lo observara mientras se colocaba el pijama, especialmente porque dicho pijama tenía los colores de Gryffindor. No quería ni imaginar cómo molestaría el hombre con ese simple hecho.

Severus se quedó fuera asegurándose que todos cumplieran lo que les había ordenado, y una vez que todos entraron en las tiendas y cerraron las puertas flexibles, se dirigió a la tienda que compartía con Potter. El interior de la misma estaba muy oscuro mientras Severus gateaba de rodillas atravesando la entrada y golpeaba enseguida sobre el bulto que era Potter, dentro de su bolsa de dormir. El chico gruñó disgustado.

-Honestamente, debería ver por donde va.

-Debería, señor Potter, si pudiera ver por donde voy, por si no lo había notado aquí está muy oscuro.

Severus intentó una vez más encontrar las cosas en la oscuridad, y sus manos tantearon a lo largo del piso de la tienda, justo por encima de las bolsas de dormir, hasta que chocaron con algo que se sentía como pelo.

-Ouch, eso dolió.

-Me sorprende, señor Potter, ya que usted parece tener una cabeza dura. Yo hubiera pensado que ni un yunque cayendo sobre ella le causaría dolor, mucho menos un roce accidental de mi mano. Además, debo aconsejarle que baje el tono de voz. Particularmente, no deseo que el señor Weasley piense que lo estoy torturando- gruñó Snape.

-Sabía que no podía durar- Potter suspiró.

-¿Qué no podía durar, señor Potter?

-Usted, siendo el señor agradable, por supuesto.

Snape sofocó una risa y tosió para enmascararla. Al menos Harry pensó que se trataba de una risa, ya que nunca antes había escuchado ese sonido proviniendo de Snape.

-Tengo una sugerencia que hacer, señor. ¿Por qué no usa su varita? Ya que usted realmente no está aquí como 'muggle', no tiene que seguir exactamente las reglas que debemos obedecer los estudiantes.

Severus deseaba arremeter contra Potter por ser tan sarcástico y encima tener razón. Sacó su varita de la pistolera que estaba utilizando para llevarla mientras vistiera ropas muggle.

-_Lumus._

Un brillante rayo de luz apareció en la punta de su varita. Severus parpadeó por lo repentino del cambio de oscuridad a luz. Miró a Potter, quien aún tenía los ojos cerrados, y sus lentes en algún sitio a su lado. El chico se veía tan joven y frágil a los ojos del mago, aunque sabía que era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Además, aunque Potter apenas entraba en sus diecisiete años, su alma era mucho más vieja, luego de haber visto la muerte con mucha más frecuencia que cualquier mago o bruja promedio.

Severus buscó los accesorios que necesitaba para preparar la cama y los colocó a un lado de su bolsa de dormir.

-Nox.

La luz se extinguió y de nuevo Severus se reajustó a la diferencia. Se quitó los zapatos, medias y camisa.

Mientras el hombre se cambiaba, Harry intentaba aislarse de los sonidos que su profesor estaba haciendo, pues le sonaba demasiado humano e íntimo. Lo cual era extraño considerando que vivía en un dormitorio con otros cuatro chicos que habían hecho ruidos similares cada noche por los últimos siete años y nunca pensó que tales ruidos fueran íntimos.

"_Quizás es porque Snape es un adulto y mi profesor"_

Finalmente, escuchó que el otro gruñía y se acostaba en su saco de dormir. Giró su rostro hacia él.

-¿Profesor?

-Qué pasa ahora, señor Potter?

-Sólo quería hablar con usted, señor.

-¿Sobre qué? ¿Qué puede ser tan importante para que desee conversarlo justo ahora? Duérmase, señor Potter- Snape sonó exasperado.

Harry suspiró y rodó lejos de Snape. Para ser sincero, no estaba muy cansado. Llevaba meses sufriendo de insomnio, incluso desde antes de la caída de Voldemort. Sabía que no podía abandonar la tienda o molestar a Snape. Siguió moviéndose y dando vueltas por lo que parecieron horas, perdido en sus pensamientos, tratando de imaginarse qué deseaba hacer con su vida. Honestamente, no había dedicado demasiado tiempo a pensar en esto, dado que había pasado los dos últimos años entrenándose y preparándose para su enfrentamiento con Voldemort.

Se había olvidado de Snape, pensando que el hombre se habría dormido hacía rato, por lo que saltó cuando una mano tocó su hombro.

-¿Señor Potter, que sucede? ¿Por qué no está dormido todavía?

-No he dormido toda la noche en meses, Profesor. Antes de la batalla, estaba consumido por los pensamientos del enfrentamiento con Voldemort y la posibilidad de no salir con vida, y después de la batalla, preguntándome qué haría con mi vida ahora que no tenía adversario contra el que luchar.

Severus suspiró.

"_Es extraño como Potter es casi un reflejo de mí. Ambos estamos perdidos y confundidos sobre la dirección que tomarán nuestras vidas ahora que no tenemos enemigo"_

Cuando ninguna palabra salió del profesor por varios minutos, Harry pensó que se había vuelto a dormir.

-¿Profesor?- preguntó suavemente.

-Debe saber, señor Potter, que yo también me encuentro en el mismo bote, como dice el dicho.

-¿Usted? ¿No va a continuar enseñando en Hogwarts?

-Podría, si supiera que soy apreciado en ese papel. Potter, yo no soy profesor. Nunca lo he sido, al menos no uno bueno en todo caso. Fue sólo una posición para mantenerme seguro y hacerme sentir útil. Ahora que el Ministerio ha limpiado mi nombre de todos los cargos y el Señor Oscuro ha desaparecido, me encuentro perdido. Demasiadas opciones.

Y ya que ambos estamos con humor de hacer confesiones, ¿qué es lo que le preocupa, Potter?

-Demasiadas cosas, Profesor- Harry empezó a pensar una vez más en todas las cosas que ocupaban su mente.

-Bien, no voy a arrancarlas de su organismo, así que hable, o si no trate de dormir un poco.

Harry suspiró y comenzó a hablar apresuradamente, temeroso de que si no declaraba sus preocupaciones en voz alta, al menos aquellas que tenían que ver con Snape, nunca lo haría.

-¿Usted me odia, Profesor?

-No

-¿Profesor?

-Usted mi hizo una pregunta bastante directa, señor Potter. La respuesta más sencilla es no, yo no lo odio.

-Oh, vale.

-¿Eso era todo, señor Potter? Seguramente eso no es lo que lo ha tenido despierto esta noche.

-Yo... yo tampoco lo odio, señor- se apresuró a decir el chico-. De hecho, lo respeto y aprecio todo lo que hace por mí.

-¿Y qué piensa que he hecho por usted, señor Potter?- preguntó Snape.

-Salvar mi vida, ser mi profesor. Además, ha sido una de las pocas personas que me ha tratado como alguien común y me ha mantenido con los pies en la tierra, sin dejar que lo que el resto del mundo mágico pensara de mí se me fuera a la cabeza.

Severus guardó silencio mientras absorbía las palabras de Harry.

"_Realmente está tratando de ser amistoso. ¡Conmigo! Nunca hubiera pensado que eso fuera posible, especialmente dado mi antagonismo con los alumnos de séptimo, el menosprecio, las detenciones y verdaderamente odiosas reducciones de puntos a sus Casas" _Snape estaba aturdido.

Cuando el silencio comenzaba a ser demasiado pesado y opresivo, Harry continuó:

-Yo solamente quiero ganar su respeto, Profesor. Es sólo que no estoy seguro de cómo hacerlo. En realidad, sé que probablemente sea demasiado tarde- Harry sonaba abatido.

Severus alargó el brazo hacia Potter una vez más y tocó su hombro. Sabía que ya era hora de cambiar su relación con el chico, que no podían continuar con la misma actitud que hasta ahora. Sabía que estaba equivocado al ocultar cómo se sentía hacia el joven.

-Yo lo respeto, Potter. En los últimos meses, sus acciones me han probado cuan equivocado estaba con lo que yo creía que era 'Harry Potter'. Siento todo lo pasado.

-No hay nada que sentir, señor, Sé que rompí las reglas y coloqué en peligro tanto mi vida como la de otros, una y otra vez. Nunca le pedí ayuda, ni a Dumbledore o a cualquiera de los profesores. Pero esperaba... que quizás ahora, podríamos empezar de nuevo. Comenzar otra vez.

-Es una posibilidad, señor Potter. Permítame pensarlo.

-Sí, Profesor. Que duerma bien, señor.

-Gracias, señor Pótter. Quizás ahora que algunas cosas han sido aclaradas, usted sea capaz de dormir.

-Eso espero- Harry cerró los ojos, una pequeña sonrisa subió a su rostro, y cayó en un sueño relajante, casi de inmediato.

Severus, sin embargo, ahora tenía unas cuantas cosas nuevas para agregar a su lista de preocupaciones, así que tardo bastante antes de caer dormido.

**Les contamos que tenemos una nueva historia propia, la pueden encontrar en el autor Alimahp. Aquí o en Slasheaven. Léanla porfiss, les va a gustar. Besotes mil.**

REVIEWS 

**Fénix: **Bueno, ellos se van a ir acercando, pero el paso de avance no lo dan en esta historia sino en wanted, que es la continuación. Nosotras también lo amamos (especialmente Ali). Besitos.

**Ana Rickman: **Sí, un marshmallow es eso justamente. No amiguita, lo de Ron no es aposta, el niño es distraidillo autóctono. Y como verás, estos dos cada vez están más amables el uno con el otro. Besotes.

**Azalea: **Pues pasaron un poquillo de apuro pero no fue gran cosa, lo bueno es que enterraron el hacha de guerra e iniciaron las negociaciones por la paz jejje. Besos.

**Jaen Snape: **Ali está completa, absoluta y completamente segura de que forman la mejor pareja del universo Potter, y me alegro haberte traído al lado de la luz, es que la fuerza me acompaña jajja. Y gracias por escribir tantas historias de ellos dos. Besitos.

**Cerdo Volador**: No tienes idea de lo cansados que son los capítulos largos, especialmente cuando hay muchas descripciones; la boda en atracción magnética, por ejemplo, fue interminable. No sabemos si ya encontraste la precuela de another, pero está bajo el nombre de autor de MARIA-JONAN y la id 1642198. Ojalá te sirva. Besitos

**LUZY SNAPE**: Disculpa por tenerte olvidada, es que entre las traducciones y los fics propios que estamos haciendo, apenas si tenemos tiempo para leer. Pero prometemos que nos daremos una vuelta por tu casa. Besitos


	7. Buenos días, a los dos

A Camping We Will Go  
  
Autora: Ataraxis  
  
Disclaimer: No soy propietaria de ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter. Se los regresaré a J.K.Rowling en cuanto termine.  
  
Traducción: Alima21  
  
N/T: Esta historia es la precuela de Wanted: Single, Older Male for a Roommate. No contiene slash, pero como sabrán quienes hayan leído la secuela, a futuro sí lo hay, así que digamos que es un SS/HP

**Capítulo 7: Buenos días, a los dos**

Severus comenzó a despertar lentamente, consciente de un calor sólido cruzando su pecho. Intentó abrir los ojos para notar que, en algún momento durante la noche, Potter se había girado dormido hacia él y había pasado un brazo sobre su cuerpo. Su rostro estaba apenas a pulgadas de el del chico. Contuvo brevemente la respiración ante la inesperada visión y luego se calmó, al darse cuenta que el joven todavía continuaba dormido.

Continuó mirando fijamente al joven frente a él.

"_Potter parece tan relajado y en paz. Sea lo que sea que esté soñando debe ser agradable, pues tiene una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Me alegra ver que su sueño ya no está plagado de imágenes del Señor Oscuro y las visiones que le provocaba. Todavía me encuentro en un dilema de por qué de repente me preocupo por este joven. Hemos sido adversarios durante tanto tiempo, aún cuando hayamos luchado en el mismo lado"_

_Parece que he despertado de mi auto-impuesto aislamiento y sacudido el odio que encadenaba mi corazón. Ahora me doy cuenta que temía encontrarme solo en los años por venir. Se que Albus ha estado ahí para mí y continuará estándolo, pero es viejo y no vivirá por siempre. Sin importar cuanto quiera que permanezca, él y sus malditos ojos brillantes, sus caramelos de limón, sus maravillosas tazas de té y su inquebrantable confianza"_

Lentamente, algo despertó en Severus.

"_¡Ese manipulador y viejo zorro! Ahora sé por qué quería que viniera de chaperón en este viaje. No me extrañaría que hubiera maquinado toda esta situación, del viaje y la ausencia del Profesor Smythe, el profesor de Estudios Muggles" _suspiró suavemente pero esbozó una débil sonrisa al pensar en el Director. "_Realmente, ese viejo es más Slytherin que yo"_

Había sólo un problema al tratar de ser amistoso con Potter, y era el resto del trío de Gryffindors: morirían de la impresión, serían escépticos respecto a sus motivos, o esperarían que fuera amigos de ellos también, Severus se estremeció. Un mocoso Weasley y una sabelotodo Granger como amigos. Suspiró nuevamente.

"_Supongo que no pueden ser tan malos. Se han mantenido leales a Potter y se condujeron bien en la batalla. Si puedo cambiar mi opinión respecto a Potter, también puedo darle a los otros dos el beneficio de la duda. Pero una persona a la vez."_

Sin embargo, Severus se estaba enfrentando con una situación difícil, que era qué hacer en ese momento respecto a su cercanía a Potter y a tener su brazo rodeándolo.

"_Aunque es agradable, se siente casi como un abrazo. Nadie ha intentado abrazarme desde que era un niño"_

Severus disfrutaba la cercanía, pero ciertamente no quería ahuyentarlo.

"_El pobre chico puede morir de la impresión o algo así cuando se de cuenta que ha estado tan cerca de mí. ¿Debería esperar a ver si se gira, o fingir dormir y pretender no estar consciente de la situación?_

Antes que Snape pudiera hacer nada, Harry abrió los ojos y los enfocó en la vista frente a él; Snape lo estaba observando y podía ver claramente dentro de la mirada del hombre. No había animosidad, ni incertidumbre. Había, y harry estaba feliz de verlo, aceptación.

"_¡Va a ser mi amigo! Realmente va a tratar de entablar una amistad conmigo"_

Le dio a Snape su mas radiante sonrisa y los ojos del mago mayor se abrieron ante lo que claramente era una hermosa y arrebatadora visión. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa feliz como respuesta.

"_Se siente extraño sonreír tan abiertamente. Es como si mi rostro tuviera que volver a aprender las respuestas básicas. Pero, definitivamente, esto podría funcionar" _Severus rió extasiado. "_Tengo un nuevo amigo. Oh, Merlín, ¡un AMIGO! Apenas conozco lo que significa ser amigo de alguien. He tenido compañeros como Lucius Malfoy, pero esas relaciones se basaron en el poder y la política"_ rió un poco más y luego se puso serio. _"Estoy seguro que puedo dejar pasar el tiempo, y si no resulta otra cosa, al menos podré molestar a Albus por haberme colocado en esta posición"_

Luego de un segundo, Harry tomó conciencia de la posición en que se encontraban él y Snape. Enrojeció y retiró su brazo.

-Lamento esto, señor.

-Está bien, señor Potter. Las personas no tienen mucho control sobre sus acciones mientras duermen. A propósito, buenos días.

-Buenos días, Profesor.

Severus sacudió la cabeza

-Creo que si vamos a empezar una amistad, deberías llamarme Severus.

-Sólo si me llamas Harry.

-Bien... Harry entonces, pero solamente cuando estemos solos. Todavía soy tu profesor, y cuando estemos en una situación profesional, como en el salón de clases, deberás respetar mi posición- indicó severo pero con amabilidad.

Harry parpadeó.

-Sí, señ...Severus.

Severus sonrió en respuesta, luego continuó:

-Harry, no voy a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, al menos no totalmente. Aun cuando ya parece que se han producido algunos cambios.

Será un proceso lento. Seguiré siendo sarcástico, irónico y ocasionalmente cruel. Eso ha sido parte de mí por demasiado tiempo. Si vamos a ser buenos amigos, debes estar consciente que no tengo favoritismos. Si estropeas mis clases, seguiré dándote detenciones y quitándote puntos

Harry asintió, comprendía lo que Severus le estaba diciendo.

-Sin embargo, en interés del futuro de nuestra amistad, cuando regresemos voy a ayudarte con clases tutoriales, en preparación para tus EXTASIs.

La mandíbula de Harry cayó ante lo que Severus estaba diciendo.

-Sí, Severus, gracias. Eso será genial. Hombre, hasta Hermione se pondrá celosa.

Severus sonrió ante el pensamiento. Luego aclaró su garganta.

-Ah, sí, con respecto a la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley. Um...- Severus no estaba muy seguro de cómo proceder. Honestamente, no quería ofender a Harry, pero necesitaba establecer unas fronteras adicionales en su nueva relación.

-¿Severus?- preguntó Harry, indeciso.

-Harry, sé que verdaderamente te preocupas por el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger y que son tus amigos, y con toda probabilidad compartes todo con ellos.

-Sí, yo no le guardo secretos a mis amigos.

Severus suspiró.

"Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que imagin" 

-Necesito que mantengas nuestra amistad en secreto, Harry. Al menos por ahora.

Harry abrió la boca para interrumpirlo pero Severus levantó una mano para contenerlo, antes de que expresara sus objeciones en voz alta.

-Harry, seré cortés contigo y ellos. Sólo quiero dar un paso a la vez. ¿Podrías mantener esto en secreto, por mí, por nosotros?

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Puedes ser más específico?

Severus trató de pensar cuidadosamente en la respuesta.

-Harry, tus amigos me ven como el villano de la escuela, junto con el señor Malfoy. Si de repente aparecemos como muy amigos, quien sabe que clase de reacción puedan tener, especialmente el señor Weasley. Creo que su odio hacia mí puede incluso afectarte a ti. La señorita Granger, creo, puede tener una mentalidad diferente. Sin embargo, si le dices a uno, el otro se sentirá herido al no ser incluido, ¿no crees?.

-Sí, Ron se enojaría si no le digo al mismo tiempo que a Hermione. Veo tu punto- Harry pensó por un momento-. Guardaré nuestro secreto, por ahora. Aunque el hecho de que no cambies tu comportamiento hacia mí en público no significa que yo no pueda. Quizás si empiezo a mostrar respeto hacia ti, Ron imite mi comportamiento.

-Quizás. No haría daño tratar.

Antes de que Severus pudiera decir nada más, Harry se levantó de repente de su saco de dormir completamente abierto.

-¿Harry, que pasa?

Harry se ruborizó.

-Llamado de la naturaleza

Los labios de Severus se curvaron

Justo antes de que Harry saliera de la tienda, Severus lo tomó por un brazo para detenerlo.

-Sería prudente que te pusieras tus lentes antes de partir. Odiaría que te perdieras en tu camino hacia tu comunión con la naturaleza.

Harry asintió, se dio la vuelta y tomó los anteojos. Una vez con ellos puestos, se dispuso nuevamente a abandonar la tienda.

-Oh, y Harry, lindos pijamas. Es agradable ver tanta lealtad hacia una casa.

Severus sonrió y rió entre dientes mientras Harry agachaba la cabeza ruborizado y partía. A los pocos minutos regresó con una expresión de alivio en el rostro. Severus rió entre dientes una vez más ante tal visión. Harry le sonrió como respuesta.

-Sabes algo, tienes una risa muy linda. Deberías hacerlo con más frecuencia.

-No ha habido muchas cosas en mi vida por las que reír.

-Bueno, ahora que eres mi amigo, puedes reírte de mis payasadas en clase. Eso te proporcionara una o dos risas, al menos.

Severus asintió.

-De hecho, señor Potter- los ojos de Severus brillaron con alegría. Harry pensó que nunca había visto una visión tan sobrecogedoramente inspiradora.

-Todavía es temprano, Harry, ¿por qué no tratas de volverte a dormir?. Creo que aún tenemos unas horas antes de que los demás se muevan.

-Vale- Harry bostezó ante la sugerencia. Gateando de regreso a su bolsa de dormir, sonrió otra vez a su nuevo amigo y cayó rápidamente dormido.

Una vez que Severus estuvo seguro de que Harry estaba dormido, levantó un tanto su cabeza usando su brazo como almohada y continuó mirando maravillado al joven, antes de caer profundamente dormido.

Ni Harry ni Severus fueron consciente del revoloteó ocasionado por los demás un par de horas más tarde, siendo Hermione la primera en levantarse y salir de la tienda. Ella se dirigió hacia su aseo matutino. Caminó hacia el caliente manantial antes que los demás con la idea de darse un rápido chapuzón y lavarse. Mientras lo hacía, varios con la misma idea la siguieron.

Cuando la joven regresó al campamento, notó que ya todos estaban levantados, con excepción de Harry y el Profesor Snape. Señaló ese hecho a Ron y una sonrisa malévola cubrió el rostro del chico.

Ron caminó hasta la tienda que su amigo compartía con su profesor y empezó a sacudirla con fuerza.

-Es hora de despertar. Arriba, el sol brilla- gritó a los de la tienda.

Ante sus acciones, Harry y Snape brincaron sobresaltados de su profundo sueño, convirtiéndolos en unos campistas infelices.

-¡Ron, voy a matarte!- gruñó Harry, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre su saco de dormir.

-No si yo lo atrapo primero- Snape corrió una mano a través de su cabello con disgusto-. Bueno, supongo que debemos levantarnos.

-Supongo- replicó Harry aunque no muy entusiasmado por la idea. En realidad había disfrutado los momentos de quietud compartidos con su profesor. "_No... mi amigo" _Harry sonrió una vez más ante el pensamiento.

Harry extendió un brazo para abrir la pestaña que fungía de puerta.

-Después de ti, Severus- susurró quedamente, para que los de afuera no pudieran escuchar.

A Severus no le entusiasmaba la idea de que sus estudiantes lo vieran en pijama, así que le pidió a Harry que se diera la vuelta por un segundo. Hizo un movimiento de varita y se lanzó un hechizo limpiador, para después cambiarse rápidamente las ropas de dormir por sus, gruñó, ropas muggles.

-Vale. Ya estoy listo- Harry dio la vuelta y le lanzó una mirada de envidia.

-Creo que me he acostumbrado a las comodidades modernas y a ser un mago. Dudo mucho que haga otro viaje al campo.

Severus sólo bufó su acuerdo. Abrió la pestaña y salió, seguido por Harry. Hermione se volvió hacia ellos y sonrió.

-Buenos días, ustedes dos.

Continuará.......

**INFORMACION: **Ya colocamos entre los favoritos nuestras historias originales, así que corran a leerlos (en serio están entretenidos) . Son las que tienen como autor a Maria-Jonan(las de Maria), Alisev(las de Ali) y Alimahp(la de ambas)

**REVIEWS**

**Azalea: **Amiguita, a menos que sea en sueños lo del beso no va en este fic, aquí son sólo amiguitos, pero se ven tan lindos ¿a que sí? Además, sí se encontraron cara a cara y con brazo de Harry sobre Sev jeje. Besitos

**Cerdo Volador: **Gracias amiguita, el cariño de ustedes es lo que nos hace seguir, y seguir y seguir. Sip, ya tenemos unos cuantos fics ¡y los que faltan! Porque mientras ustedes quieran, aquí seguiremos. Besitos.

**Ana Rickman: **Pues como podrás ver la 'amistad' sigue fluyendo, y Ron... pues sigue siendo Ron, no tiene compón jajja. No importa que no digas nada, con decir hola es suficiente, así sabemos que estás bien y sigues con nosotras. Besitos.

**BlackLady: **¿Carpeta propia y todo? Gracias, es un honor. No creas, no es tanta la paciencia porque disfrutamos mucho haciéndolo (somos dos) y nos encanta compartirlo con ustedes. Besitos.

**Marla: **No hace falta que digas más, con eso es suficiente. Esperamos que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Besitos.

**Florence Rose: **Gracias, nos alegra que te guste. Si tienes tiempo, te invitamos a visitar el resto de nuestras traducciones. Esta historia en particular ya tiene tres secuelas traducidas. Besitos.


	8. Gruñidos de Snape y mordidas de serpient...

A Camping We Will Go  
  
Autora: Ataraxis  
  
Disclaimer: No soy propietaria de ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter. Se los regresaré a J.K.Rowling en cuanto termine.  
  
Traducción: Alima21  
  
N/T: Esta historia es la precuela de Wanted: Single, Older Male for a Roommate. No contiene slash, pero como sabrán quienes hayan leído la secuela, a futuro sí lo hay, así que digamos que es un SS/HP

**Capítulo 8 **

**Gruñidos de Snape y Mordidas de Serpiente**

Snape le gruñó a Hermione.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?- deslizó su mirada hasta Ron-. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, señor Weasley, por su indeseada llamada para despertar- caminó a largos pasos hacia el fuego y se sentó en uno de los troncos.

Ron se acercó a Harry y susurró:

-Lo siento, compañero, no era mi intención que despertaras al lado del señor Gruñón- Ron vagó su mirada de Severus a Harry varias veces-. ¿Snape durmió vestido?

-No sabría decirte, Ron, traté de no prestarle demasiada atención- mintió Harry, alcanzando el puente de su nariz y frotándolo preocupado.

Ron notó su agitación, pero la malinterpretó, suponiendo que Harry había tenido una noche de sueño realmente estresante al lado de Snape.

-Bueno, sólo queda un día y una noche más. Quizás seas capaz de relajarte cuando el día avance.

-Sí, seguro. Quizás. Mejor voy a alistarme.

-Todos están tomando turnos para darse un baño en el manantial- sugirió Ron.

Harry asintió mientras se encaminaba hacia el manantial.

El desayuno se desarrolló sin ningún incidente. Todos extrañaban el jugo de calabaza, pero se las arreglaron con el té que habían preparado. El desayuno consistió en algunas bayas y nueces que los estudiantes habían encontrado creciendo a unos cuantos pies del campamento

Snape, después de beber varias tazas de la infusión esperando calmarse, se reenfocó en las tareas que había planeado para ese día. Se levantó con un suspiró.

"_Podría muy bien acabar con esto. Sé que hoy va a ser un día aún más largo que ayer"_

-¿Podrían prestarme su atención?- preguntó. Algunos de los estudiantes se acercaron. Levantando la vista hacia él con sorpresa de que hubiera pedido su atención en lugar de demandarla con su arrogancia habitual y sus maneras dominantes. Hermione lo notó de inmediato. Su mirada fluctuó entre Harry y el profesor. Sonrió para si misma.

"Aparentemente alguien despertó esta mañana del lado derecho de la cama" 

Snape esperó pacientemente a que todo el mundo guardara silencio antes de continuar.

-Sólo voy a perfilar el programa del día una vez, así que presten atención. Tienen una hora libre para ustedes, por favor, no la tomen como una oportunidad para realizar una travesura o de lo contrario empezaré a rebajar puntos. Después de ese tiempo, espero que todos estén listos para una caminata de dos horas por el paraje natural. Esta excursión tiene un doble propósito- explicó mirándolos fijamente, una mirada que apenas ocultaba su excitación a Harry, pues el chico ahora sabía qué mirar.

Primero, buscarán y anotarán la mayor cantidad posible de ingredientes naturales factible de ser utilizados para la elaboración de pociones. Podrían hacer una revisión de los elementos que pasamos ayer en la mañana en nuestro camino hasta el campamento desde que llegamos en el traslador. Esto podría ayudar a aquellos que todavía están en mi clase con sus pociones para los EXTASIs y a aquellos que todavía toman Herbología.

La segunda razón para esta excursión es recolectar la mayor cantidad posible de ingredientes frescos. Cada uno de ustedes sólo llevarán un artículo en particular, ya que no quiero que se mezclen unos con otros. Intenten recordar. Traten de recordar qué ingrediente es el que están transportando, pues si lo logran, ganarán puntos para sus casas- luego murmuró para si mismo-. Y si la excursión los deja agotados, tanto mejor para mí- internamente se alegró con la idea.

Después de la excursión, regresaremos para almorzar, y la tarde pasará en busca del ocio. Estoy seguro que muchos querrán regresar al manantial de aguas termales por unas cuantas horas. Luego todos tendrán que preparar o ayudar con la cena. El comienzo de la noche de nuevo será para su propia diversión. Espero que no requieran mi ayuda para encontrar algo que hacer. Sin embargo, si están aburridos y son uno de mis estudiantes, deberían estudiar-

Con eso, Snape se giró y regresó a su tienda a rescatar un libro llamado '_Vegetación de Norteamérica y Fauna y Flora Utilizada en la Elaboración de Pociones'. _Harry lo siguió, fue hacia su saco y extrajo un mazo de cartas para jugar. Snape levantó una ceja interrogante.

-Voy a enseñar a Ron un juego muggle llamado poker.

Severus conocía el poker y rió entre dientes.

-En tanto no se les ocurra jugar por knuts, o galeones, o... ropa, no hay problema.

-¿Ropa?- preguntó Harry y Severus rió ante suingenuidad.

"_Ah, quien fuera joven e inocente de nuevo"_

-Da igual, ya me explicarás más tarde- dijo Harry.

Se quedó un momento pensativo y luego cayó en cuenta de lo que Severus quería decir. Se ruborizó fuertemente ante la idea. Severus rió entre dientes una vez más.

-O quizás no- dijo el hombre.

-Ya que Ron nunca ha jugado, no vamos a apostar nada, y mucho menos la ropa- replicó Harry-. Además, ¿para qué querría ganar la ropa de Ron? Al fin y al cabo, no me sirve- la inocente expresión de su rostro era patentemente falsa. Intento aguantarse unos segundos pero luego giró sobre el piso de la tienda riendo suavemente. Severus se unió a él.

-¡Mocoso!

-Ves, te dije que era bueno para unas pocas risas- le sonrió a Severus.

-Así parece. ¡Ahora vete! Ve a jugar, a divertirte. O lo que sea que los mocosos hagan- hizo un movimiento con la mano para sacarlo de la tienda.

Ambos abandonaron la tienda y tomaron direcciones diferentes; Snape se dirigió al mismo lugar que había ocupado la noche anterior mientras leía, y Harry se reunió con Ron sobre una manta colocada a varios pies del fuego. Hermione también ocupó un pedazo de la manta. Ella parecía pensar que era el mejor lugar para estudiar algunas plantas. Harry simplemente se alegró de que no fuera el mismo libro que estaba leyendo Severus, pues sería demasiado extraño.

Harry explicó las reglas del juego y algunas de las variaciones que se utilizaban. Mientras estaba haciendo esto, unos cuantos estudiantes de origen muggle vagaron hasta allí, demostrando su interés. Todos jugaron unas cuantas rondas antes de que su hora terminara.

Snape se levantó, llevó su libro de regreso a la tienda y sugirió que guardaran sus pertenencias.

-Aún cuando están aquí como muggles, debo advertirles que es mejor que lleven su varita con ustedes- con eso, el Profesor Snape se giró y los guió hacia un nuevo camino.

Durante la siguiente hora y media, profesor y alumnos siguieron varias millas de sendero y ya habían iniciado el retorno. Habían encontrado 13 plantas y otros artículos, tales como hongos, que podían ser usados para elaborar pociones. Snape, para disimular su regocijo ante la obtención de muchos ingredientes frescos para sus pociones, gruñó a cada estudiante por turno mientras observaban y recolectaban cada artículo.

Ron y Harry eran los únicos que no llevaban ningún artículo e iban de regreso hacia la fila de estudiantes hablando entre si.

De repente, Ron tropezó con una roca del suelo y cayó de bruces, ligeramente apartado del sendero. Utilizó sus manos para amortiguar su caída. Desafortunadamente, rozó el nido donde una serpiente dormía, la cual sobresaltada, atacó a Ron y lo mordió en la mano derecha. Ron jadeó en voz alta por el dolor.

-¡Ron!- gritó Harry y en lugar de ayudar a su amigo, corrió tras la serpiente. Sabía que si hablaba con el animal, podría descubrir si era venenosa o no.

Snape y los demás estudiantes se arremolinaron al escuchar el grito de Harry, y los estudiantes se apartaron mientras Snape empujaba por pasar.

-Señor Weasley, ¿qué pasó?- Snape se arrodilló en el suelo al lado de Ron.

-Me mordió una serpiente, señor. Duele muchísimo- Ron estaba apretando su muñeca justo por encima del lugar donde le había mordido la serpiente.

-¿Y a dónde fue el señor Potter?- preguntó Snape.

-Creo que fue tras la serpiente, profesor- Ron señaló hacia el bosque. Snape sólo pudo escuchar el sonido de ramas de árboles siendo apartadas y pasos resonando sobre las ramas caídas.

-Chico inteligente. Esperemos que pueda atrapar a la serpiente antes que se esconda en un agujero.

Mientras tanto, Harry seguía a la serpiente. Le gritó '¡detente!' Justo ahora se daba cuenta de cuan útil podía ser el hablar parsel.

La serpiente bajó su velocidad y volteó la cabeza en dirección de Harry.

-¿Qué dijissste?- siseó.

-Te pedí que te detuvierassss.

-¿Puedesss hablarme? Asssombrossso- la serpiente se deslizó alrededor acercándose a donde estaba parado Harry-. ¿Qué quieresss?

Harry se inclinó hasta abajo y lentamente colocó su mano en el suelo, al lado de la serpiente.

-Por favor, sssube por mi brazo. Misss amigosss no te harán daño.

La serpiente probó el aire alrededor de Harry con su lengua bífida. Supo que Harry estaba diciendo la verdad así que enrolló su longitud alrededor del brazo del chico. Éste elevó lentamente su brazo y justo antes de tocar la cabeza de la serpiente, preguntó:

-¿Puedo frotar tu cabeza?

La serpiente movió la cabeza arriba y abajo en confirmación. Harry froto con cuidado un dedo por encima de su cabeza. La serpiente siseó complacida. El joven caminó lentamente el sendero de regreso, preguntándole a la serpiente si era venenosa.

-En realidad no, misss toxinasss sólo paralizan a lasss víctimasss. La mayoría pequeñosss roedoresss. Tu amigo humano sssólo sssufrirá una sssuave sssensación de hormigueo por unosss minutosss y luego essstará bien.

Harry finalmente salió del bosque y se dirigió al sendero apenas a unos pies de donde el grupo se arremolinaba alrededor de Ron y el Profesor Snape.

Los estudiantes se separaron igual que una ola cuando vieron a Harry, mostrándose nerviosos al observar la serpiente enrollada alrededor de su antebrazo.

Snape miró a Harry. Casi le sonrió, pero rápidamente se cortó cuando se dio cuenta que seguían rodeados de estudiantes

-Muy bien, señor Potter, pensó rápidamente, diez puntos para Gryffindor

La reacción de los estudiantes al ver que Harry había recibido puntos del profesor Snape en lugar de perderlos fue tan asombrosa que todos estaban aturdidos.

-Entonces, ¿la serpiente es venenosa? – preguntó el profesor.

-No, señor. Ella dice que sólo paraliza temporalmente a sus víctimas, principalmente pequeños roedores. Dice que en humanos el efecto debe ser sólo una sensación de hormigueo que durará unos pocos minutos- Harry bajo su mirada interrogante hacia Ron.

-Sí, Harry, eso es lo que estoy sintiendo, o no sintiendo según se mire. Sólo un ligero entumecimiento a lo largo de mi brazo y hombro- Ron acunó su brazo derecho en el izquierdo.

-Debería descansar uno minutos más, señor Weasley, hasta dar oportunidad a que la toxina sea eliminada de sus sistema. Señorita Grager y señor Zabini, sean tan amables de guiar a los demás estudiantes hasta el campamento. Asegúrense de que guarden los ingredientes cerrados y en recipientes separados. El señor Potter, el señor Weasley y yo iremos detrás de ustedes.

Los demás se movieron a lo largo del sendero y desaparecieron al doblar en una curva. Snape señaló a la serpiente en el brazo de Harry.

-Será mejor que la deje fuera del camino, señor Potter.

Harry bajó la vista hasta la serpiente.

-Te gussstaría que te regresssara a tu lugar de dessscansso?

-Sssí, por favor- aceptó la serpiente. Harry le agradeció y la llevó nuevamente hacia su escondite.

-Bien, señor Weasley, ¿cree que podrá levantarse y caminar?

-Sí, Profesor Snape- Harry y Snape tomaron los brazos de Ron y lo levantaron cuidadosamente hasta que estuvo parado sobre sus pies.

-¿Todavía siente el entumecimiento?- le preguntó Snape a Ron, quien sacudió la cabeza negativamente-. Entonces vamos, debemos regresar al campamento para preparar el almuerzo.

Entonces los tres hombres caminaron de regreso al campamento, Snape y Harry a ambos lados de Ron por si los necesitaba. Con disimulo, Ron miraba de Harry a Snape alternativamente, pensando para si mismo.

"_Parecen terriblemente corteses uno con el otro. Hay que reconocer que Snape está siendo bastante decente con todos los estudiantes, muy justo en los puntos que está dando y tomando"_

Ron estaba muy confundido, ya no estaba seguro de cómo debía contestar a Snape. Se estremeció internamente y alejó los pensamientos perturbadores

"_Lo discutiré más tarde con Hermione, ella me ayudará._

_Continuará....._

REVIEWS 

**Cerdo Volador: **Gracias por tus palabras amiguita . Sobre tu pregunta de Mi hombre viernes, lo puedes encontrar completo en Slasheaven. Besitos

**Azalea: **Pues sí, Ron parece que se salva porque es amigo de Harry, que si no ya Sev le hubiera lanzado maldiciones. Besitos.

**LUZY SNAPE**: Muchas gracias amiga, de corazón. Besitos.

**Marla : **Si, a nosotras también nos gusta, especialmente a Ali. . Besitos.

**Florence Rose: **Ojalá te siga gustando, actualizamos cada 15 días, una semana unas historias y otra semana las otras. Besitos.

**Ana Rickman: **Ay amiguita, esperamos que muy pronto recuperes tu máquina, que tienes razón, es espantoso leer en un ciber. Besitos y mucho ánimo.

**BlackLady: **No hay de qué disculparse. ¿Fuiste a un refugio en el bosque? ¿No te encontraste a Sev y su pandilla? Besitos.


	9. Conversaciones

A Camping We Will Go

Autora: Ataraxis

Disclaimer: No soy propietaria de ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter. Se los regresaré a J.K.Rowling en cuanto termine.

Traducción: Alima21

N/T: Esta historia es la precuela de Wanted: Single, Older Male for a Roommate. No contiene slash, pero como sabrán quienes hayan leído la secuela, a futuro sí lo hay, así que digamos que es un SS/HP

**Capítulo 9**

**Conversaciones**

Para el momento en que Harry, Ron y el profesor alcanzaron el campamento, Ron había eliminado la toxina de su organismo y ya no sufría de la parálisis temporal.

Ron y Harry se dirigieron a hablar con Hermione mientras Snape iba a su tienda a buscar algunas bolsas para catalogar y almacenar los nuevos ingredientes. Se dirigió a cada estudiante para recolectar las muestras, y para el momento en que hubo obtenido todos los ingredientes, todas las Casas habían obtenido cuatro puntos extra cada una.

Ese día, de lejos, había sido el más inusual de los siete años que los estudiantes llevaban en Hogwarts; no sólo Snape había premiado con puntos a otras casas además de Slytherin, sino que había dado puntos a Harry Potter. ¡¿Adónde iría a parar el mundo mágico?! Algunos estudiantes, la mayoría Ravenclaws, para quienes eso era demasiado a la vez, pensaban que era alguna especie de complot diabólico de los servidores del Señor Oscuro para lavarles el cerebro.

Cuando los estudiantes empezaron a preparar el almuerzo, cada quien asumió la misma tarea del día anterior. Harry, esta vez sin el impulso de Hermione, se acercó a su profesor para preguntarle si le gustaría que fueran juntos a buscar condimentos para el almuerzo.

Snape asintió y se encaminaron hacia le vereda que conducía hacia el lugar donde el traslador los había dejado originalmente.

Mientras Harry y Snape se alejaban, Ron se acercó a Hermione. Ella vio su expresión perpleja, que de hecho ya había notado tan pronto como había llegado al campamento, con Harry y el Profesor Snape, uno a cada lado.

-¿Mione, qué ocurre con Snape? Quiero decir, ¿está poseído o algo? ¿Cómo logró Dumbledore convertirlo en alguien agradable? Es decir, incluso le ha dado puntos a Harry, y lo llamó 'chico listo'. Estoy confundido. Debes ayudarme a verle el sentido a todo esto. ¡Por favor!- le suplicó.

Hermione sabía que a Ron no le gustaban las situaciones confusas. Con todo y su encanto, a veces podía ser mucho más simple que los demás. Era brillante en estrategia, pero desesperantemente lento para lograr comprender a la gente que no pertenecía a su familia.

-Ron, pienso que quizás deberías sentarte para escuchar lo que tengo que decirte. Yo misma no estoy cien por ciento segura de la situación, pero puedo suponer lo que está pasando con bastante acierto.

Hermione condujo a Ron al extremo final del campamento y se sentó con él bajo un árbol.

Bien Ron, tienes que prometerme mantener la mente abierta a todo esto. Por favor, no grites con enojo o hagas espavientos sobre la información, o más bien especulación, que voy a compartir contigo. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí, Ron?- Hermione contuvo la respiración y esperó pacientemente a que Ron digiriera lo que ella estaba tratando de implicar, dado que eran cosas que a él simplemente no le gustaría oír.

Ron asintió y esperó en silencio a que ella continuara.

"_Si ella quiere que aguante mi lengua, supongo que puedo hacerlo, si en realidad es una información importante y perturbadora. Pero honestamente, ¿qué puede ser más perturbador que un Snape cortés?"_

-Trataré de hacer la explicación tan breve como sea posible. No creo que lo hayas notado, pero últimamente tanto Harry como el Profesor Snape has estado un tanto retraídos, especialmente desde la guerra. Creo que ahora ambos sienten que no tienen rumbo; durante demasiado tiempo, su único objetivo fue destruir a Voldemort, y ahora ese objetivo ha sido cumplido. Ambos deben estar pensando '¿Y ahora qué?'- Hermione hizo una pausa para organizar sus pensamientos y miró a Ron para asegurarse de que la estaba siguiendo. Él parecía comprender todo lo que le decía, ya que asentía en aceptación-. Sinceramente, creo que ambos pueden ayudarse mutuamente a encontrar esa nueva dirección, y he estado tratando de impulsarlos en esa dirección, aunque no he necesitado hacer mucho esfuerzo, si me entiendes.

Ron abrió la boca para cuestionar la cordura de lo que Hermione estaba haciendo, pero ella le lanzó una mirada severa, que le recordó que debía guardar sus comentarios por el momento. Cerró la boca y permaneció en silencio.

Ella continuó.

-Harry se ha sentido bastante enojado de que el Profesor Snape lo haya seguido tratando como si fuera un mocoso mimado buscando atención, cuando ambos saben que es obvio que no lo es. Inclusive ayer, antes de que partiéramos, Harry se enfureció con el profesor por sus cáusticas palabras hacia él- Ron asintió ante la verdad de lo que Hermione estaba diciendo-. ¿No puedes verlo? Harry sólo quiere que el Profesor Snape lo respete, quizás incluso su amistad. Probablemente te estarás preguntando '¿Por qué podría querer Harry el respeto del cretino grasiento? Ese hombre no le a dado respiro ni el beneficio de la duda' - Ron asintió de nuevo.

"_Mione me conoce tan bien"_

Bueno, en realidad ese es el punto álgido, porque es cierto que el Profesor Snape no le ha dado respiro ni el beneficio de la duda, el reconocimiento de que Harry no es su padre o que ya no es el mismo muchacho que asumía riesgos temerarios años atrás. Además, Harry dejó de odiar al Profesor Snape justo antes de la guerra, al darse cuenta del hombre firme y leal que en realidad es nuestro profesor. No puedes negar que la información que averiguó y entregó a la Orden fue de crucial importancia para la caída de Voldemort- Hermione hizo una nueva pausa para reorganizar sus pensamientos antes de continuar.

Pero regresemos a tu pregunta original, ¿por qué el Profesor Snape está siendo agradable? La respuesta es que en definitiva deberíamos hacerle esa pregunta al profesor. Sin embargo, puedo especular acerca de la razón. Creo que ellos hablaron anoche y que Harry admitió finalmente que quería el respeto del Profesor Snape. Probablemente le haya agradecido al profesor todo lo que hizo para protegerlo y ayudarlo durante la guerra. Aparte de eso, no estoy muy segura de qué otras cosas hayan hablado.

Hermione miró a Ron atentamente. El chico había permanecido en silencio durante toda la explicación, y sólo deseaba asegurarse de que no estuviera en shock. Ron parpadeó varias veces e intentó decir algo una vez más. Cuando abrió la boca y Hermione no lo miró con advertencia, hablo:

-¿Entonces, debido a que Snape está siendo cordial con Harry, ha extendido la misma cortesía hacia nosotros, dado que somos sus mejores amigos?

Hermione sonrió y dijo:

-Exacto. Creo que sea lo que sea que Harry le haya dicho le causó impresión. Aunque para ser justos, ni siquiera creo que el profesor cambiará demasiado. Ha usado su máscara de desdén por demasiado tiempo, probablemente no la desechará completamente.

-¿Máscara de desdén?- bramó Ron-. Sabes que no le gusta ninguno de sus estudiantes, simplemente odiaba más a Harry y lo demostraba.

Hermione sonrió a Ron con indulgencia

-Ron, simplemente creo que el hombre odia su trabajo, enseñar a 'mocosos'. Probablemente nunca estuvo demasiado en contacto con la gente hasta que comenzó a enseñar. Una se pregunta si no habrá tenido una niñez tan severa como la de Harry. Luego tuvo que fingir ser un Mortífago leal, lo que probablemente agrió su carácter, tal como pasaría con el tuyo si estuvieras en su situación.

Ron suspiró, sabía que Hermione tenía razón, no hubiera deseado ser un Mortífago de ese enfermo psicópata del Señor Oscuro ni de nadie.

-Gracias, Hermione. ¿Supongo que esto significa que si Snape puede ser amable con nosotros de alguna manera, nosotros deberemos hacer lo mismo?

Hermione sonrió complacida.

-Sí, Ron. Deberíamos tratar. Estoy segura que el Profesor Snape seguirá siendo sarcástico y odioso, pero recuérdalo, es sólo actuación. De hecho, repite esto como un mantra, 'Sólo está actuando, merece nuestro respeto'. ¿Crees que lo puedas recordar?- Ron asintió-. Bien, ahora regresemos a preparar el almuerzo, estoy segura de que Harry y el profesor regresarán pronto.

Mientras Ron y Hermione estaban teniendo esta conversación, Harry y Severus estaban inmersos en otra.

-Severus, quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste antes, bueno, ya sabes, aprobar mis acciones con la serpiente- comentó, sonriéndole.

Severus le retornó la sonrisa.

-Bueno, por una vez realmente pensaste- la sonrisa de Severus se convirtió en risa, sus ojos brillando con malicia.

Harry bufó ante el ligero golpe a su intelecto, pero no replicó. Sabía que lo decía en broma.

-Estás aprendiendo, Harry. No todo lo que digo significa exactamente lo que estoy diciendo.

Entonces Snape hizo algo totalmente inesperado, para ambos. Alargó la mano y alborotó la mata de desordenado pelo con afecto. Harry jadeó ante el toque. Snape se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho apenas segundos después de registrar la sensación del cabello entre sus manos. Se tensó, dejando caer rápidamente la mano y alejándose, obviamente avergonzado.

"_¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo? ¿Pero esto no es acaso lo que hacen los amigos, tocarse uno al otro de manera casual? Yo he notado que la señorita Granger abraza y se inclina sobre Harry, y el señor Weasley le da ligeros puñetazos en el brazo de vez en cuando. Pero quizás estos gestos sólo son aceptables dependiendo del tipo de amistad"_

Severus estaba aturdido. En ese momento, se preguntaba si tratar de ser amigos no sería demasiado esfuerzo después de todo.

Harry, por supuesto, estaba aturdido ante la franca manifestación de Severus. El hecho de que el hombre se relajara lo suficiente como para tocarlo con afecto era un gran paso en la dirección correcta. Sabía sin sombra de duda que Severus realmente no tenía idea de cómo proceder en una amistad.

"_¿Ahora cómo hago para que Sev sepa que fue correcto?"_

Alargó la mano hacia Severus y aferró su brazo, tirando para que se diera vuelta y lo enfrentara una vez más.

-¿Severus?

El hombre estaba mirando a todas partes menos a Harry, en ese momento miraba fijamente los árboles que estaban justo por encima de la cabeza del chico.

"Se está refugiando tras su máscara, no puedo permitir que eso pase" 

-Severus, mírame, por favor- alargó la mano hasta el rostro de Severus y le tocó la barbilla con gentileza-. Bien- Harry le sonrió suavemente-. Me alegra que sintieras que podías tocarme. Me sorprendió, pero fue una sorpresa agradable, tu gesto sobre mi cabello fue lindo. Me demuestra que te estás abriendo hacia mí y nuestra amistad. Los toques casuales entre amigos son aceptables. Es la manera en que la gente permite que los demás sepan que les importan y se preocupan por ellos. Los amigos se abrazan, los amigos se palmean en la espalda, y los amigos se alborotan el cabello. No significa que yo vaya a tratar de alborotar tu pelo. Probablemente me cortarías la mano y la usarías en una poción- Harry sonrió a Severus.

El hombre rió.

-Tienes razón. De hecho, mi cabello está siempre grasiento, el ser Maestro de Pociones implica ciertos sacrificios de la apariencia.

Y era así. Dado que Severus no había estado en contacto con ninguna poción por un par de días, su cabello no lucía tan mal.

Severus no era un hombre vanidoso. Sabía exactamente como lucía y aceptaba que nunca sería un hombre guapo.

"_Pero Harry, él es diferente. Con sus grandes y brillantes ojos esmeralda, resplandeciendo en su rostro incluso con sus lentes, y el cabello negro de punta, que, ahora que recuerdo la sensación de su toque, fue bastante suave"_

Parpadeó ante el pensamiento, inseguro de dónde había venido. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero decidió que lo analizaría después, cuando Harry se hubiera dormido.

Severus cambió de tema y empezó a conversar sobre la vegetación y a señalar algunos ingredientes que podrían servir para preparar el almuerzo. Harry recolecto todos los artículos necesarios, incluyendo algunos extra que podrían ser utilizados en la cena, y así no tendrían que hacer otro viaje al final de la tarde.

Se relajaron cada vez más en su mutua compañía, hasta que regresaron al campamento. Harry se alejó de Severus a grandes zancadas y le entregó los ingredientes a Hermione antes de ir a sentarse al lado de Ron, quien estaba completamente absorto observando cocinar a Hermione. Ron se sobresaltó y se giró hacia su amigo. Dio una rápida mirada justo por encima del hombro de Harry, notando que Snape continuaba parado en el mismo sitio, observando a Harry atentamente, hasta que notó la mirada de Ron sobre él. Entonces alejó su mirada rápidamente.

Ron regresó su mirada a Harry, preguntándose qué estaba pasando realmente entre esos dos. Las respuestas de Hermione sólo lo ayudaron a establecer las cosas hasta cierto punto.

"_Respeto es una cosa, pero la mirada que Snape estaba lanzando sobre él parecía indicar algo más. ¿Es amistad o qué?_

Alejó el pensamiento de un empujón cuando percibió el aroma de la comida cocinada

"_Más tarde, pensaré en eso más tarde. Justo ahora tengo hambre, necesito comer"_

Continuará....

**REVIEWS **

**Cerdo Volador**: Pues esperamos de verdad que te siga gustando, gracias por seguir con nosotras. Besitos.

**Florence Rose**: Pues esperamos te siga gustando, todas las historias de esta saga hacen sonreír. Besitos.

**Mariana:** Bueno, ya tienes la respuesta de Hemione, esperamos te siga gustando. Besitos.

**Ana Rickman:** Que bueno que ya tengas computador, aunque tu papi te tenga controlada, ya se le pasará. Ron despejó ciertas dudas pero tiene otras jajja, y estos dos se llevan cada vez mejor. Besitos.

**BlackLady: **Pue sí, un pequeño desvío nada mas, unos metritos de nada . Sip, creémos que esta serpientita es Sliver. Besitos.

**Gala Snape:** Sip, jaja, ahora lo llaman cortesía jajja. ¿Verdad que están tiernísimos? Besitos.

**Mirug**: Gracias por el review y no te preocupes por no haber podido dejar uno antes. Que bueno que te esté gustando. Besitos.


	10. Cuatro puntos de vista

A Camping We Will Go

Autora: Ataraxis

Disclaimer: No soy propietaria de ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter. Se los regresaré a J.K.Rowling en cuanto termine.

Traducción: Alima21

N/T: Esta historia es la precuela de Wanted: Single, Older Male for a Roommate. No contiene slash, pero como sabrán quienes hayan leído la secuela, a futuro sí lo hay, así que digamos que es un SS/HP

**Capítulo 10 **

**Cuatro puntos de vista**

Después del almuerzo, los estudiantes decidieron regresar al manantial de aguas termales, pues muchos de ellos deseaban relajarse luego de la larga y exigente caminata de la mañana. Se podían escuchar a varios estudiantes quejándose de pies llagados y espaldas doloridas.

Hermione, la única que había disentido de la idea, realmente había deseado regresar al campamento y estudiar. Ron y Harry la convencieron de que simplemente llevara el libro y encontrara una linda roca donde sentarse. Además, habían insinuado que podía tomarse momentos de reposo y unirse a los demás para relajarse.

Snape una vez más se había mantenido aparte y observado a los estudiantes con su habitual mirada de desaprobación. Harry se sentó al final del manantial, dando la cara a Severus, de forma que de tanto en tanto podía revisar al profesor y ver cómo la estaba pasando.

Harry sentía la mirada de Severus sobre él cada vez que miraba a otra parte. Sabía que la mirada que Severus le estaba lanzando no era su mirada habitual, la sentía diferente a todas las intensas miradas que le había lanzado en todos esos años. Era una mirada más contemplativa... maravillada.

Las miradas que estaba recibiendo de Severus parecían anular o apartar la sensación de cualquier otra posible mirada enviada en su dirección, pues tanto Ron como Hermiones estaban observando de manera casual el juego mutuo entre Harry y el Profesor.

De hecho, Severus había estado observando tanto a Harry como a sus amigos. Los había estado estudiando de cerca para ver como interactuaban. Habían pasado años, desde su época de escolar, que no se había tomado tan siquiera un pequeño interés en la dinámica de las relaciones de los demás. En su propia Casa, había entablado un juego de poder, de ser dominante, ser el gran perro y ser temido. Con los demás, como los Merodeadores, se había tratado de popularidad y aceptación, de intentar conseguir ser el perro mayor.

Severus notó las similitudes y diferencias entre este trío Gryffindor y el viejo grupo Gryffindor. Con los Merodeadores, Potter había sido no sólo el líder, sino un arrogante snob buscador de atención. Era condescendiente con Pettigrew, como si se sintiera generoso y superior por dejar que se colgara como un adulador al grupo, como si esto fuera una cosa genial y maravillosa. Black era sólo arrogante, y un apoyo más que entusiasta en las hazañas de acoso que planificaba Potter, especialmente hacia él.

"¿Q_ué pude hacer para que pensaran que yo era tan poca cosa, para que fueran tan crueles conmigo? Los evitaba como a la plaga, y aún así me acosaban continuamente". _Severus suspiró y pasó la mano por su rostro para borrar la tensión. "_Debo dejar atrás el odio y el dolor, ahora eso es pasado, ahora tengo la posibilidad de un brillante futuro frente a mí"_

Luego estaba Lupin, quien en verdad era un extraño dentro de ese pequeño grupo. Era leal, estudioso, bastante tranquilo y trataba de ser el balance entre los otros tres. Nunca con suficiente éxito.

Este grupo actual eran igual de unidos y tenían rasgos parecidos, igual nivel de lealtad y camaradería. Su mayor diferencia era la falta de ese aire de superioridad, arrogancia y el deseo de popularidad. Ninguno de los tres buscaban destacar sobre los otros, al menos no mucho. A veces la señorita Granger asumía un aire de superioridad intelectual, pero Severus en realidad no podía tirar piedras ya que él había hecho lo mismo mientras estaba en la escuela. El señor Weasley y la señorita Granger trataban a Harry como igual. Harry, por su parte, no se colocaba por encima de los otros dos, los guiaba, aunque a regañadientes y sólo presionado por sus amigos.

"_La posibilidad de llegar a formar parte de este grupo de amigos es muy atrayente, pero es altamente improbable que llegue a pasar. Ya he advertido a Harry que sus amigos nunca me aceptarán. Soy un profesor, un hombre veinte años mayor que ellos, ¿en qué podría yo contribuir con el grupo? No sonrío ni río con facilidad. No soy divertido. ¿Qué podría tener en común con esos tres jóvenes?"_

Estos pensamientos rondaban y rondaban la mente de Severus, quien fruncía el ceño mientras sus ojos proyectaban tristeza.

Harry levantó la mirada hacia Severus y de inmediato notó esa tristeza. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie más estaba observando y le lanzó una rápida sonrisa. Severus notó esa sonrisa, que le tocó el corazón.

_"Quizás los milagros puedan pasar, sólo tengo que ser paciente. A veces desearía saber lo que está pensando ese chico. Me ayudaría tener alguna pista de qué lo motiva a intentar con tanta fuerza preocuparse por mí, ser mi amigo. ¿Será que de verdad piensa que yo valgo la pena?"_

Severus volvió a reflexionar sobre este ultimo pensamiento.

"_Hmmm, sé que sería una invasión de privacidad escuchar los pensamientos de Harry, pero estoy tan curioso. Realmente quiero saber. ¿Me atreveré? No quiero invadir sus recuerdos, sino saber lo que realmente siente cuando me mira, saber lo que realmente piensa de mí más allá de las palabras que en realidad expresa. Sé que lo que se dice no siempre es lo que se piensa. ¿Podría ser éste el caso?_

_¡No! Por mucho que yo quiera saber si es verdad que Harry quiere mi amistad, si descubre que invado su mente, perdería todo lo que intento conseguir, su confianza y su preocupación. Debo ser paciente. Debo serlo."_

Froto su frente con preocupación por el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos. Pensaba que quizás debería haber seguido el ejemplo de la señorita Granger y traído un libro en el que entretenerse, en lugar de en Harry.

_"Harry, quien ha estado ocupando una buena parte de mis pensamientos. Me estoy obsesionando con ese joven. Eso no es saludable. Bueno, no es que no hubiera estado obsesionado antes con él, pero entonces mi obsesión era atraparlo haciendo algo malo, para lograr que lo expulsaran, o encontrar a James en esos ojos, para poder odiarlo con razón por ser su hijo. Pero, finalmente, me di cuenta de que no era James, que no era como James en nada, excepto en el aspecto externo._

Severus miró de nuevo hacia los estudiantes y continuó esperando pacientemente mientras éstos disfrutaban.

Mientras, Harry observaba a Severus, quien en ese momento estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, preguntándose qué estaría pensando el hombre.

"_Qué daría por saber qué hay en la mente del hombre. ¿Es feliz con nuestra naciente amistad? ¿Realmente quiere ser mi amigo después de todo? ¿Pensará que no tenemos nada en común? ¿Cómo puedo hacerle entender que tiene más en común conmigo, Hermione y Ron de lo que cree? ¿Pensará que no podemos disfrutar el mismo grado de camaradería que tengo con mis amigos? Estoy seguro que con el tiempo mis amigos le darán la bienvenida, encontrando cosas que compartir con él, en conjunto. Sólo tenemos que ser pacientes, ir lentamente, todo vendrá con el tiempo. Sé que así será"_

Harry se relajó de nuevo y comenzó a conversar con Ron. Ocasionalmente miraba tras él hacia el sitio donde se sentaba Hermione y la saludaba con la mano, para hacerle saber que estaba pensando en su amiga. Hermione, al observar el movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, levantaba la vista del libro y contestaba el saludo.

Hermione, quien disimuladamente había estado observando a Harry y al Profesor Snape, mientras aparentaba leer su libro, también había notado el ceño fruncido y la preocupación que el profesor lucía en su rostro.

"_¿Se estará arrepintiendo de los cambios de actitud hacia nosotros? ¿Le desagradará tener que actuar con cortesía con Ron y conmigo, será demasiado para él? Sé que Harry necesita que el Profesor Snape sea su amigo, ¿pero Ron, y yo?"_

Miró a Ron y notó que su mirada iba constantemente de Harry al Profesor Snape.

"_Él está haciendo un esfuerzo para entender lo que sucede entre Harry y el Profesor, ¿qué será _

_lo que percibe? Quizás ve más que yo. Debo hablar con él más tarde, antes de la cena"_

De hecho, Ron estaba tratando de descubrir qué estaba pasando entre Harry y Snape. Había notado las sonrisas y miradas que intercambiaban. Ahora que ello había atraído su atención, estaba más consciente del trasfondo.

"_Harry parece estar haciendo un esfuerzo por ser agradable con Snape. ¿Por qué sentirá que necesita convertir a este hombre en su amigo? ¿No tiene bastante con nosotros? Sólo espero que Snape no me desplace como amigo de Harry, yo soy su compañero, su mejor amigo. ¿En qué estoy pensando? Sé que Harry nunca haría eso, desechar nuestra amistad. Pero, si Harry quiere que Snape sea su amigo, esperará que Mione y yo también nos hagamos amigos de él? ¿Qué podríamos tener Snape y yo en común, porque hasta ahora, sólo hemos tenido una aversión y odio mutuo" _

Ron levantó la mirada hacia Mione, y vio que ella le sonreía. Él le sonrió a su vez, sus ojos llenos de amor.

"_Ella realmente es especial y maravillosa. A veces me asombra que me ame. Es tan inteligente, tan consciente de todo. Quizás debería hablar nuevamente con ella, más tarde, sobre Snape y Harry. Hasta entonces, deberé ser paciente y continuar observando"_

Ron regresó a divertirse con Harry y los demás, Hermione se les unió eventualmente en el agua. Snape continuó observando en silencio.

Continuará......

**Bueno gente linda, ya estamos de regreso y retomando el paso poco a poco. Esperamos que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas y este año sea muy, muy lindo para todos y que nos sigan acompañando en esta locura. Besitos. Maria y Ali.**

REVIEWS 

**Gala Snape**: Sip, pero es que no quieren admitir lo que sienten, 'supuestamente' sólo quieren amistad, jajja. Besitos.

**Florence Rose:** Sip, es parte del encanto del fic, y en general de todas las secuelas. Cierto, la relación avanza hacia otros niveles, pero sigue mostrando ese manejo hermoso de sentimientos. Besitos

**Mariana:** Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo, nos tardamos algo por las fiestas y eso pero ya estamos retomando el hilo. Que bueno que te guste. Besitos.

**Azalea:** Fastidiar jamás, nos encanta encontrarte siempre apoyándonos, mil gracias. Ahora te dejamos lo que piensan cada uno de los personajes, a ver qué te parece. Besitos.

**Ana Rickman:** Hola amiguita, tenemos un montón que no te vemos, aunque también es verdad que hemos estado alejadas un tiempo, esperamos que todo siga bien. Aquí tienes los pensamientos de todos. Besitos.

**Mirug:** Que bueno que te gustó, esperamos que este capítulo también te guste. No te preocupes por tu retraso y perdona el nuestro, descansamos durante las fiestas. Besitos.

**Cerdo volador**: Que bueno que te gustó. No hay por que disculparse, mil gracias por tu review. Besitos.

**Tercy-S-Scloe: **Que bueno que te gustó. Lamentablemente no podemos variar el fic porque ya está escrito, nosotras somos las traductoras, pero quien sabe, capaz y sí se baña . Besitos.


	11. ¿Quiere jugar, profesor?

A Camping We Will Go

Autora: Ataraxis

Disclaimer: No soy propietaria de ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter. Se los regresaré a J.K.Rowling en cuanto termine.

Traducción: Alima21

N/T: Esta historia es la precuela de Wanted: Single, Older Male for a Roommate. No contiene slash, pero como sabrán quienes hayan leído la secuela, a futuro sí lo hay, así que digamos que es un SS/HP

**A Camping We Will Go**

**Capítulo 11**

**¿Quiere jugar, Profesor?**

El resto de la tarde y las primeras horas de la noche pasaron sin problemas. La cena consistió de la misma comida nuevamente, la que todos, lentamente, empezaban a odiar. Gruñidos de descontento de muy diversa gama podían escucharse en los estudiantes de Slytherin y Ravenclaw. Los Hufflepuffs intentaban suavizar la débil alteración de sus compañeros, mientras los Gryffindors se lo tomaban con calma, sabiendo que sería la última comida de esta clase que llevarían a su estómago.

Mientras el sol se ocultaba lentamente, la radio fue traída, los marshmallows y las varas de rostizar aparecieron nuevamente, unas cuantas mantas fueron ubicadas frente al fuego y los troncos colocados para descansar las espaldas.

Ron y Hermione se sentaron juntos, en un lugar algo alejado, con la intención de conversar sobre sus reflexiones del día, cada uno deseando discutir con el otro sus observaciones sobre la incipiente relación entre Harry y el Profesor Snape. Harry entró en su tienda y sacó una baraja, y se sentó frente al fuego a jugar solitario, y Severus de nuevo consiguió un lugar aislado bajo un árbol lejano de los demás para observar, esta vez no sólo a Harry y sus amigos, sino al resto de los estudiantes también. Severus era un hombre muy intelectual, así que sentía la necesidad de más 'datos empíricos', ya que dado que no tenía conocimiento de primera mano sobre el modo en que funcionaban las relaciones, tendría que utilizar otros para construir esos cimientos.

Hermione y Ron tuvieron una tranquila conversación, en la que finalmente ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que Harry y Severus estaban, de hecho, buscando ser amigos y ambos deberían apoyar a Harry y tratar de hacer un esfuerzo para encontrar algún punto en común con su profesor. Ron sugirió que quizás podría comprometer a Snape en una partida de ajedrez mágico. Hermione todavía seguía insegura acerca de lo que podría tener en común con el hombre, aparte de su amor por aprender, y sabía que esto no era algo interactivo, no como lo era el ajedrez.

Después de su conversación, se reunieron con Harry frente al fuego, y el chico de ojos verdes sugirió que intentaran jugar poker otra vez. Hermione decidió que ella trataría de jugar también. Así que quedaban dos puestos libres en el juego. Harry miro alrededor, buscando un estudiante que pudiera tomar un puesto, y entonces observó a Severus reclinado contra el tronco. Sonrió débilmente

"_Quizas a Severus le gustaría venir y jugar"_

Harry comentó a sus amigos su reflexión de que podría llegar a ser interesante que el profesor jugara. Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas y luego miraron a Harry. Querían apoyarlo, pero no estaban seguros de que un juego de poker fuera lo mejor para empezar. Sin embargo, estuvieron de acuerdo, siempre que eso hiciera a Harry feliz.

Así que Harry se levantó, y caminó hacia Severus, parándose frente a él. El maestro levanto la vista, interrogante, y luego miró hacia los otros que estaban en su campo de audición , y sintió que era mejor mantener la pretensión de formalidad.

¿Sí, señor Potter¿Qué desea?

Harry cogió la indirecta.

-Señor... Ron, Hermione y yo nos preguntábamos si le gustaría jugar poker con nosotros- Harry se balanceó de un pie al otro, no muy seguro de cómo sería recibida su sugerencia. Sabía que pedir a Sverus que se uniera a jugar poker con ellos en frente del resto de los estudiantes era un tanto excesivo.

¿Está seguro de que eso es sensato, Potter? Soy más viejo y tengo más experiencia en juegos de estrategia y blofear. Por algo fui espía- Severus movió los labios en algo que estaba entre risa y sonrisa-. Además, si acepto jugar¿qué sería exactamente lo que ganaría? Tiene que ser algo que realmente sea beneficioso para mi. No necesito dinero y el pensamiento de ver a esos dos perdiendo sus ropas es aterrador en extremo- Harry enrojeció ante el pensamiento que implicaba la apuesta de ropa. Era obvio el hecho de que no lo había incluido a él en la última declaración, pero Severus no se dio cuenta de las implicaciones.

-Umm, aún no decidimos la apuesta, Profesor- replicó Harry luciendo preocupado. Quizás no había sido buena idea invitar a Severus a jugar-. ¿Qué exactamente tendría en mente si decide unírsenos?

-Por cada mano perdida, cada perdedor tendrá que completar una tarea sencilla para el ganador, y por sencilla quiero decir, por ejemplo, que si usted pierde una mano deberá limpiar un caldero. Creo que eso sería suficiente para empezar.

-Pero, señor, en el supuesto negado de que uno de nosotros ganara una mano¿no lo colocaría a usted en la posición de... bien, servidumbre¿Podría manejar eso, **señor**- Harry le sonrió.

-Tengo demasiado confianza en **mi habilidad **como paraperder, ante usted o sus amigos. Pienso, sin embargo, que podría desear discutir con sus amigos mis términos para jugar, señor Potter- sonrió malvadamente y sus ojos brillaron con anticipación.

Mientras Harry hablaba con Severus, Dean se había reunido con Ron y Hermione sobre la manta, y ellos le contaron lo que estaba pasando. Le informaron que Harry estaba invitando a su Profesor de Pociones a unirse al juego. Deam lucía sorprendido y perplejo ante el pensamiento de Harry invitando al profesor más odiado por todo el mundo a unirse a su diversión.

-Tiene razón, debería conversar esto con Ron y Hermione- Harry caminó de regreso hacia sus amigos, observando que Dean se había unido al par, y les dijo a los tres, que el Profesor Snape pedía establecer las apuestas, si es que se unía a su pequeño juego.

Una vez Ron, Dean y Hermione escucharon los términos no estuvieron tan seguros de querer que su profesor jugara, pero notaron que Harry seguía inclinado a que se les uniera. Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada que hablaba a gritos.

-Entonces, compañero, si ganas una mano¿qué nos pedirías? Como un ejemplo, quiero decir

-Algo fácil. Es sólo el Profesor Snape quien puede demandar un poco más de nosotros. Para ser honesto, soy un jugador de poker aceptable y ustedes dos están aprendiendo, y Dean, todavía no conozco tu nivel, y se que jugar contra Snape, bien, eso es pedirles demasiado, lo sé. Si no quieren, estoy seguro de que él lo entenderá.

Harry se giró para observar a Severus, quien había estado observando la conversación de los muchachos con atención. Podía ver la anticipación en los ojos del mago. Suspiró. En realidad, no le importaba tener que darle parte de su tiempo y hacer unas tareas si Severus iba a estar feliz y más relajado con sus amigos. Entonces, una idea vino a él.

Se giró hacia sus amigos una vez más.

-Chicos, tengo un trato que proponerles. Por cada mano que pierdan con Snape, yo haré la tarea por ustedes. Además, no creo que vayamos a jugar mucho esta noche, sólo una hora o algo así antes que llegue la hora de dormir, y quien sabe cuanto pueda durar cada mano, quizás podamos alargarlas un poco.

Dean miró a Harry como si estuviera loco, dispuesto a realizar tareas para Snape.

"_¿Será que se le rompió algo durante la batalla contra Voldemort? Quizás ha ido presentándose tan lentamente que apenas ahora se manifiesta. Quizás debería prestar más atención a Harry, asegurarme de que no está completamente chiflado"_

Sacudió la cabeza aceptando, pero con reservas.

Ron y Hermione por su puesto que estuvieron de acuerdo con la sugerencia de inmediato. Sabían que si Harry estaba deseando pasar más tiempo con su profesor, no debían detenerlo.

Harry les sonrió y, girándose, hizo un gesto a Severus para que se les uniera. El mago mayor se levantó lentamente del suelo y se deslizó para unirse a ellos en la manta. Se sentó y no mostró a los demás expresión alguna. Severus, el espía a quien nada delataba, había tomado su lugar.

"_Esto va a ser tan divertido, tener a Harry y a sus amigos atendiendo cada una de mis demandas"_

Severus se reía internamente con regocijo.

-Antes de que empecemos, creo que debe saber que los términos han sido ligeramente modificados, profesor. Para que los demás estuvieran de acuerdo en dejarlo jugar, sugerí que yo asumiría sus tareas si ellos perdían la mano. Así, básicamente, si usted gana una mano, yo ejecutaré no una sino las cuatro tareas. ¿Está de acuerdo, señor- preguntó Harry.

"_¡Maldita sea! Tenía tantas ganas de que el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger lavaran calderos. Ah, bien, eso sólo significa que pasaré más tiempo con Harry, al menos por las próximas pocas semanas antes de que se gradúe y se marche. Todavía es una situación de ganancia-ganancia"_

Severus asintió, aceptando los términos.

-Vale, entonces, a jugar. ¿Quién quiere repartir- nadie habló-. Bien, entonces yo empezaré. Así que¿cómo ser�¿Cinco cartas?

Harry y los demás jugaron unas pocas manos. Ron y Hermione eran muy cautelosos, y se retiraban con frecuencia, ya que no se querían arriesgar a que Harry tuviera que hacer muchas tareas para el profesor, limpiar calderos era un trabajo tedioso. Dean era un poco más aventurero, pero tampoco estaba jugando a su ritmo, sabía que si perdía ante Snape, Harry tendría que hacer su tarea, y si Harry ganabaél conseguiría una tarea fácil para hacer. Harry, por supuesto, deseaba lograr que el juego fuera interesante para Severus, así que sólo se retiraba cuando su mano era verdaderamente mala y no tenía salvación. Snape no había mentido, era un gran estratega y un mejor blofeador. De hecho, de las pocas manos que habían jugado, las había ganado todas. Mientras jugaban, los demás estudiantes se fueron interesando en el procedimiento y los rodearon, observándolos. Snape lo noto, y gruñó a los estudiantes que estaban parados detrás de él.

-Esto no es un deporte para espectadores. No quiero estudiantes observando sobre mi hombro o mirando mi mano. ¡Así que, muévanse!

Los chicos se alejaron volando y se sentaron a observar a los otros cuatro jugadores.

-Entonces, señor Potter, hasta el momento me debe ocho tareas¿está dispuesto a arriesgarse con otra partida- le preguntó Severus con una sonrisa.

Harry le sonrió a su vez y se limitó a asentir. Ya lo había observado bastante tiempo y había descubierto sus puntos débiles. Esta vez le toco dar cartas a Hermione.

Esta vez, todos permanecieron en la mano; Dean cambió tres cartas, Harry dos, Snape una, Ron tres y Hermione dos. Harry conservó su rostro tan inexpresivo como le fue posible cuando miró sus cartas. Al parecer, ahora la suerte estaba a su favor, Tenía un full de ases y reinas. Esperó a que todos abrieran. Snape mostró sus cartas el primero, tenía un trío de jotas. Ron dejó caer sus cartas, sólo tenía dos pares, seises y treses. Herminio también las dejó caer, tenía un trío de diez. La mano de Dean consistía en un par de cuatros. Snape lucía bastante complacido mientras mostraba sus cartas. Sus ojos reflejaban la avaricia que el pensamiento de ganar más tareas a Harry le proporcionaba.

-Bien, señor Potter¿qué tiene- Snape se relamía ansioso.

En ese momento, Harry mostró su mano.

-Vean y lloren, amigos, es un 'full house'

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron por la sorpresa y gruñó por un segundo antes de darse cuenta de cuan poco digno sonaba. Harry tenía una alegre sonrisa en el rostro y frotaba sus manos una contra otra con regocijo cuando se giró a Severus. Sus ojos brillaron ante la perspectiva de que Severus hiciera una tarea para él. El hombre gruñó al notar esa mirada, sabía que tendría que pagar, y con creces.

-Bien, Profesor Snape¿ está dispuesto a otra mano- ronroneó Harry.

Los demás miraban de uno a otro de los adversarios. El juego parecía ponerse más interesante.

Severus elevó una ceja.

-Por supuesto, señor Potter, una mano no hace un ganador. Reparta, señor Thomas.

Dean repartió las cinco cartas a cada quien. Casi inmediatamente, Hermione se retiró, su mano era una completa basura. Ron, Harry, Dean y Snape pidieron. Ron cambió tres cartas, Dean dos y Harry y Snape una cada uno. La tensión era cada vez mayor, Ron y Dean se retiraron después de revisar sus manos. Harry miró a Severus y éste lo miró con furia.

-Bien, parece que esto quedó entre usted y yo, Profesor.

-Gracias por señalar lo obvio, señor Potter.

-Bien¿qué tiene, señor?

Severus bajó sus cartas, tenía cuatro ochos.

-Dudo que pueda superar esto, señor Potter, pero me gustaría verlo tratar.

Harry sólo sonrió y declaró:

-No sólo puedo tratar, de hecho puedo superarlo.

Bajo sus cartas con una floritura, mostrando una escalera de color de tréboles, que iba desde el dos hasta el seis.

Severus quedó muy descolocado ante esto, realmente pensaba que había ganado la mano. Gruñó su aceptación.

Snape ahora parecía estar claramente de mal humor, así que los estudiantes se dispersaron antes que pudiera emprenderla contra ellos. Ron y Hermione se levantaron de un salto y dieron las buenas noches, mientras Dean tomó su tiempo para partir.

Snape se paró y llamó a los estudiantes.

-Todo el mundo a la cama ya, las luces se apagan en cinco minutos.

Harry salió pitando para su tienda, no estaba demasiado preparado para enfrentar la posible ira de Snape. Mientras tanto, reflexionaba.

"_Lástima no tener una poción para dormir que me noquee antes que Severus venga a dormir, sólo sé que él va a querer echarme la bronca por superarlo"_

Suspiró y murmuró:

¡Cinco minutos de paz antes que el infierno se desate sobre mi cabeza, cuanta alegría!

Continuará...

**REVIEWS**

**Florence Rose**: Tranquila, si de nosotras depende no vamos a abandonar ninguno. Los únicos que se van a retrasar de momento son aquellos en que las autoras no han actualizado, pero igual estaremos pendientes. Besitos.

**TercySScloe**: Tosos los capítulos de esta historia son cortos. No tienes nada que agradecer, lo hacemos con mucho gusto (somos dos traductoras). Sobre la actualización, tennos un poquito de paciencia, es que llevamos varias historias al mismo tiempo, pero prometemos ir actualizando todas. Besitos.

**Ana Rickman**: Hola chiquilla, por supuesto que te echábamos de menos, que gusto oírte. Esperamos que tus clases vayan muy bien, mira que tienes que ser buena y estudiar mucho, y seguir escapando de vez en cuando para leer y escribir, que estamos esperando giratiempo . Por cierto, Y algún día la felicidad se acaba prontito, ojalá tengas algún ratito para leerla, me encantan tus opiniones(habla Ali). Besitos.

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI**: Bueno, en realidad no escribimos esto, sólo traducimos, pero vamos a mandarle tu comentario a la autora, se va a poner feliz, muchas gracias por tus palabras. Si no la has leído, te recomendamos la continuación de este relato, es igual de genial. Se llama **Wanted: Single, Older Male for a Roommate **y lo consigues en nuestro perfil. Sobre el baño junto, pues nos parece que no va a poder ser. Besitos.

**Cerdo Volador**: Auch, espero que no hayas logrado cortarte las venas, mira que la tarea es fea pero no es para tanto, luego no puedes escribir ni leer ficitos y sería lamentable. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo. Besitos

**BlackLady**: Tranquila, no te preocupes por no haber puesto reviews. ¿Te borraron tu fic. de ffnet? Esta gente lo hace a cada rato, esperamos que ya hayas podido resolverlo. Felices fiestas para ti también y que este año te llegue lleno de cosas lindas. Besitos.


	12. No es un mal perdedor

A Camping We Will Go

Autora: Ataraxis

Disclaimer: No soy propietaria de ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter. Se los regresaré a J.K.Rowling en cuanto termine.

Traducción: Alima21

N/T: Esta historia es la precuela de Wanted: Single, Older Male for a Roommate. No contiene slash, pero como sabrán quienes hayan leído la secuela, a futuro sí lo hay, así que digamos que es un SS/HP

**Capítulo 12**

**No es un mal perdedor**

Severus observó a los estudiantes mientras se preparaban para ir a dormir, antes de ir una vez más a apagar la hoguera. Reconoció ante si mismo que no estaba molesto con que Harry hubiera ganado, de hecho estaba orgulloso de que lo hubiera manipulado exitosamente. No, en realidad estaba enojado consigo mismo por haber sido demasiado confiado... un rasgo muy Gryffindor. Sacudió la cabeza con disgusto.

"_Tengo más que ese rasgo en común con los Gryffindors, sólo que odio admitirlo. Albus me ha dicho lo mismo una y otra vez, pero siempre he ignorado al viejo y le he dicho que le faltan unos cuantos tornillos. Como si yo fuera a admitir en voz alta para que alguien más escuchara que tengo algo en común con un Gryffindor."_

Severus bufó, luego suspiró.

"_Y ahora voy a ir a enfrentar a un crecido Gryffindor, y se que va a restregarme lo que pasó esta noche en la cara. ¡Oh, alegría!_

Severus se arrodilló y entró en la oscura tienda. Harry se giró hacia la abertura donde Severus estaba arrodillado y antes de que pudiera reclamarle, se disculpó:

Lo siento, Severus.

El hombre se detuvo, desconcertado.

¿Harry, por qué te estás disculpando?- era claro que Severus no esperaba esto.

Por hacerte quedar mal delante de los demás estudiantes. Aunque no me estoy disculpando por ganar.

Harry, no me hiciste quedar mal. Jugué, y aunque lo hice bien, perdí. Me alegra que no te sientas mal por ganar. Personalmente, esperaba que me restregaras tu triunfo en la cara.

Y yo estaba preparado para tu ira. Pensé... bien, debería haber sabido que no serías un mal perdedor... pero no lo hice.

Severus suspiró.

No estoy molesto contigo, jugaste para ganar, si no lo hubieras hecho si que me hubiera enojado. Estoy molesto conmigo mismo por ser tan confiado y engreído- Severus se dio cuenta que continuaba sentado en la oscuridad y aún no había preparado su cama-. Deja que prepare mi cama primero y continuamos esta conversación- alcanzó su varita y lanzó un hechizo de iluminación.

Tanto él como Harry parpadearon precipitadamente al encenderse la luz. Severus buscó su ropa de dormir y la colocó a la mano, para facilitar su localización cuando la luz se apagara.

Harry escuchó con Severus se desvestía y todavía sintió desconcertante e íntimo oír como el hombre mayor se preparaba para dormir. Una vez Severus estuvo cómodamente ubicado, Harry se dio la vuelta sobre su lado izquierdo para enfrentarlo.

Severus, si lo prefieres, en lugar de hacer dos tareas para mí y yo ocho para ti, podríamos simplemente cancelar dos de cada uno y yo haría seis- sugirió Harry.

Severus giró el rostro hacia Harry y sacudió la cabeza, antes de darse cuenta de que Harry no podía verlo, así que, en lugar de eso, replicó:

No, estoy obligado a hacer dos tareas para ti y definitivamente mantendré las ocho tuyas. Estoy seguro de tener ocho calderos que puedes limpiar o quizás dejaré que cortes algunos de los ingredientes que me estoy llevando en este viaje- con su previo ofrecimiento de dar tutorías a Harry y ayudarlo con sus EXTASIs y ahora las tareas, ellos tendrían mucho tiempo para avanzar en su relación.

Sonrió para si mismo ante el pensamiento. Ahora encontraba mucho más fácil sonreír y eso que apenas había pasado un día completo desde que Harry y él habían hablado por primera vez de amistad. Estaba asombrado de cuan liberadora era una sonrisa para el alma. Se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido en años, más relajado. Algo dentro de él se ubicó en su lugar en ese momento. Las dudas que había tenido al inicio se habían ido. Ya no sentía recelo sobre su amistad con Harry, porque ahora verdaderamente sentía lo que era tener un amigo, alguien que estuviera pendiente y preocupado, o que simplemente te hiciera sonreír; vista así, esta amistad era algo maravilloso.

Debes saber que al principio tenía dudas sobre nosotros y nuestra amistad en formación.

Lo sé, imagino cuantas. ¿Tus dudas ya se fueron?- preguntó Harry.

Sí. Tú me haces sonreír, Harry. Me haces reír. Me haces feliz y eso es algo que libera mi alma de amargura y de las cadenas que la han aprisionado por tanto tiempo- Severus alargó una mano y encontró el brazo de Harry para darle un ligero apretón-. De observarlos a ti y a tus amigos estos siete años sé que incluso los buenos amigos tienen malos momentos, y estoy seguro que nuestra amistad los tendrá. Sin embargo, creo que estaremos bien y los malos momentos pasarán de largo.

Harry no creía que su admiración por Severus pudiera crecer aún más, pero en ese momento lo hizo. Alcanzó la mano de su amigo y le dio un fuerte apretón. No la soltó y Severus tampoco lo intentó, cada uno sintiendo como si el otro fuera una línea hacia la felicidad.

Entonces, Harry... ¿Has pensado cuáles podrían ser las dos tareas que voy a hacer?

Bien, nada humillante, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Estaba pensando que podrías ayudarme a investigar sobre las oportunidades de carrera.

No tienes que sacrificar una tarea para que yo haga eso. Te ayudaré de buena gana. Además, tú puedes ayudarme con lo mismo, ya que estoy considerando buscar otro tipo de trabajo.

No, de veras, está bien. Para ser honesto, no puedo pensar en una tarea que pudieras hacer que no sea la de un sirviente, y además tengo que asignarles tareas a los otros tres- Harry pensó unos minutos, tratando de encontrar una solución alternativa-. ¿Umm, y si no hablamos de una tarea sino de un favor?

Severus frunció el ceño, los favores eran algo completamente diferentes a las tareas.

¿Favor¿Qué clase de favor?

¿Y si no sólo me ayudas a mí en los EXTASIs, sino a Ron y Hermione también?- preguntó Harry tentativamente-. Hay dos tareas...er, favores ahí.

Ah, bien, no sé. Supongo que podría, no llevaría demasiado esfuerzo extra dar tutorías a tres en vez de uno. No estás implicando que por separado¿verdad?

No, juntos. Sé que no crees mucho en nuestras aptitudes para Pociones, pero Ron y yo no somos completamente malos, al menos no mientras no haya alguien saboteando lo que hacemos- Harry, por supuesto, estaba implicando claramente que los Slytherins causaban la mayor parte de sus problemas.

Severus gruñó y trató de retirar su mano de la de Harry, pero éste apretó más hasta que Severus desistió de alejarse.

Severus, sé que favoreces a tus estudiantes sobre los demás, y sé por qué les das el beneficio de la duda y un mejor trato. Es porque nadie más lo hará. Pero, sinceramente, creo que es tiempo de que me des un descanso por una vez. ¿Por favor?

Vale. Admito que disfruté atormentando a mis estudiantes cuando no debía y me hice la vista gorda respecto a esto. Es todo lo que diré sobre el tema.

Bien, yo estoy feliz de que lo hayas admitido y no lo traeré a colación nuevamente- apretó la mano se Severus una vez más y el hombre le regresó el apretón con gentileza, alegre de haber aclarado el ambiente y las cosas entre ellos.

Además, estoy seguro que tú lo hubieras podido hacer bien en Pociones- concedió Severus. Harry sonrió para si ante el intento de halago de Severus.

Lo estás consiguiendo, Severus. Antes que te des cuenta, serás justo como yo, o quizás incluso como el Director, regalando caramelos de limón y con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa satisfecha permanentemente- Harry sabía que esto realmente penetraría bajo la piel de Severus y, de hecho, sintió como el otro se estremecía ante el pensamiento.

A veces puedes ser cruel y despiadado, Harry. Pronunciadamente malintencionado- guardó silencio por un momento antes de echarse a reír, Harry lo imitó. Las risas murieron lentamente, pero de hecho permaneció una atmósfera cálida en el silencio que siguió. Un sentimiento confortable se instaló entre ellos dos.

Bien, señor Potter, creo que es hora de que ambos vayamos a dormir. Vamos a tener un día ocupado sobre nuestras cabezas y ambos deberemos estar descansados.

Sí, Profesor, señor- dijo Harry en un sonsonete. Liberó la mano de Severus, quien lo dejó ir un par de segundos más tarde.

Duerme bien, Harry- susurró Severus.

Tú también, Severus. Dulces sueños- Harry se dio vuelta alejándose de Severus y lentamente se dejó vencer por el sueño, mientras escuchaba la respiración de su amigo. Severus lo siguió no mucho después, en un pacífico y placentero sueño.

Harry soñó que Ron, Hermione, Severus y él mismo disfrutaban de una noche fuera, con una agradable cena y una fácil conversación. Mientras tanto, Severus soñaba que Harry y él tenían conversaciones profundas y significativas sobre pociones burbujeantes que ambos habían inventado.

La mañana siguiente, Harry, una vez más, estaba con un brazo sobre Severus, y éste, una vez más, frente a Harry. Ambos despertaron a un tiempo y sonrieron al verse, frente a frente.

Bueno días, tenemos que dejar de vernos así- bromeó Harry.

De hecho, esto podría convertirse en una especie de hábito- replicó Severus con voz somnolienta.

Sabes, estaba pensando...- musitó Harry

Eso es algo bastante peligroso- bromeó el hombre. Harry levantó el brazo que estaba sobre Severus apenas lo suficiente como para darle un ligero empujón.

¡Oh, tu, sinceramente! En todo caso, estaba pensando que, una vez termine la escuela, voy a buscar un nuevo lugar para vivir. Definitivamente, no voy a regresar con los Dursley. No sé sí tienes un lugar fuera de Hogwarts o no, poro yo podría tener un compañero de casa- le ofreció Harry-. Estoy acostumbrado a compartir mi espacio con otra gente, así que no estoy muy seguro de ser capaz de vivir solo. Por otro lado, probablemente a ti te guste vivir aislado en las mazmorras, lejos de la gente.

Severus asintió.

Así es, pero por una buena razón, nadie en su sano juicio viviría allí, así que nadie me molesta. Me gustan las cosas tranquilas, pero eso es por causa de los estudiantes. Son ruidosos y alborotados. Si dejo Hogwarts, ya no tendría que preocuparme por los estudiantes. Y no, no tengo un lugar fuera de Hogwarts. Mis padres tenían uno, pero hace tiempo que se convirtió en ruinas. No he regresado en diecisiete años.

¿Entonces lo considerarás? Quizás podríamos alquilar una casa grande y bonita, con varias habitaciones, una gran cocina y comedor, un área de trabajo y una agradable salita- Harry puso una mirada de añoranza, como si estuviera diseñando la casa. Severus sonrió ante su entusiasmo.

Lo pensaré. Te daré mi respuesta justo antes del banquete de despedida. Estoy seguro que el Director te dejara quedarte unos días después de terminadas las clases para que pongas tus asuntos en orden.

Harry sonrió encantado con la perspectiva.

Debo advertirte, probablemente voy a empezar a fastidiarte con esto y a buscar el lugar apropiado.

No hagas que te quite puntos, si empiezas a sacarme de mis casillas.

Vale. Creo que voy a esperar a que regresemos a la escuela antes de bañarme. Realmente, podría tomar una ducha caliente justo ahora. Y una comida preparada por los elfos domésticos.

Severus sonrió ante el pensamiento de esos lujosos artículos y en silencio estuvo de acuerdo con Harry. Este viaje había hecho que realmente apreciara las comodidades de Hogwarts.

Tú y yo. Ambos.

Harry registró en su bolsa para encontrar una prenda de ropa limpia que ponerse y sólo consiguió un pantalón corto. Se giró hacia Severus con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Umm, Severus¿podría pedirte otro favor?

Severus lo miró con ambivalencia.

¿Qué pasa ahora?

Bien, no creo que sea correcto usar mi magia todavía ya que aún no nos hemos ido, pero ¿podrías lanzar un rápido hechizo de limpieza sobre algunas de mis ropas?

Severus puso los ojos en blanco.

Muy bien. Pero eso significa que entonces tendrás que hacer nueve tareas¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió.

Severus alzó su varita y ondeó sobre las ropas que Harry sostenía frente a él.

Abstergo.

Harry sonrió agradecido.

Se vistieron en silencio, dándose uno a otro su respectiva privacidad. Luego empacaron sus pertenencias en preparación al viaje de regreso. Todos los demás estaban limpios y listos en el campamento. Los estudiantes habían tenido que vivir sin comodidad tal como lo hacían los muggles y estaban listos para regresar a la escuela. Hermione, desde el sitio donde se encontraba ayudando a Parvati a recoger su tienda, saludo a Harry con la mano. Los saludo a ambos en voz alta.

Buenos días¿durmieron bien?

Harry asintió en su dirección y, sorprendentemente, Severus también asintió. Hermione sonrió. Ron salió de la parte de atrás de la tienda que había compartido con Dean y saludó a Harry con la mano, antes de regresar a terminar de recoger su tienda también.

Esta vez, Severus decidió ayudar a Harry a recoger su tienda antes de ir a supervisar al resto de los estudiantes.

Continuará...

**REVIEWS**

**Carly-mckinnon-potter:** Hola amiguita, gracias por decidir leer todas nuestras traducciones. Si quieres leer nuestros fic propios, tenemos varios. Maria publica como Maria Johan en ffnet y maria en Slasheaven y yo como Alisevv en ffnet y Ali en Slasheaven (allá tenemos también fic NC 17 que no podemos publicar aquí) Besitos.

**Azalea:** Sí, la verdad es que James se comportó fatal y Sirius (sorry Maria) también. Pero Harry es bueno y va a hacer a Sev muy feliz. Besitos

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI:** Bueno, la verdad es que los capítulos de esta historia son cortos. Y sev no se enojó -. Besitos

**Tercysscloe: **No hay de qué, es un placer. A MÍ (Ali) también me encanta el poker...y la ruleta...ainss, quiero ir a un casino. Besitos

**Mariana:** Sí, estamos de regreso pero de a poquito, que son muchas historias - . No, Sev no se enojó, que no es mal perdedor. Besitos.

**BlackLady AoD: **Sí, por eso iba, aunque lo de las tareas sólo era una excusa para estar juntos¿o no? Así que eso de pobre Harry, si el chico va a ir más contento que unas Pascuas. Besitos

**Gale Snape: **Pues sí, de aquí salieron. Mas adelante confirma que verlo sacarse la ropa no es nada malo jajja. Besitos.

**Florence Rose:** Pues no fuimos nosotras quienes lo dejamos ahí sino la autora. Las tareas que Harry y Sev cumplen se ven mejor en la continuación. **Wanted: Single, Older Male for a Roommate** . Besitos

**Mirug: **Que bueno que te esté gustando. La actualización no puede ser tan rápido como quisiéramos porque tenemos muchas historias, pero ya a este fic le falta muy poquito. Besitos

**Amy Etchard:** No, Sev ni siquiera se enojó. A mi también me encanta el poker (Ali) pero es importante saber controlarse en las apuestas o si no se vuelve un vicio. Besitos


	13. Los accidentes pasan

A Camping We Will Go

Autora: Ataraxis

Disclaimer: No soy propietaria de ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter. Se los regresaré a J.K.Rowling en cuanto termine.

Traducción: Alima21

N/T: Esta historia es la precuela de Wanted: Single, Older Male for a Roommate. No contiene slash, pero como sabrán quienes hayan leído la secuela, a futuro sí lo hay, así que digamos que es un SS/HP

**Capítulo 13**

**Los accidentes pasan**

Severus dijo a los estudiantes que los trasladores de regreso eran activados por el tiempo y de acuerdo con la hora, tenían unos 15 minutos antes de que fueran transportados de regreso a la escuela. Así que los alumnos corrieron a recoger todo y dirigirse al lugar de partida.

Durante ese tiempo, Harry había caminado hacia Severus. Éste le había dado la espalda y caminaba hacia los estudiantes de Slytherin. Harry palmeó el hombro del profesor para llamar su atención. Severus se giró lentamente, con el ceño fruncido por haber sido interrumpido. El ceño cayó cuando notó que el chico estaba parado ahí.

Harry se balanceaba de un pie a otro. Severus elevó una ceja ante esto.

¿Cuál es el problema, señor Potter? Tiene hormigas subiendo por sus calzoncillos?- Severus sonrió y los Slytherin rieron disimuladamente. Harry captó la sonrisa en los ojos de Severus, dejándole saber que se trataba sólo de una actuación.

Harry reflexionó.

"_Así que vas a fingir hasta el fin, eh, Severus"_

Um... no, señor. Yo... uh...- Harry sentía vergüenza de decir lo que necesitaba decir, especialmente frente a los estudiantes de Slytherin. Se inclinó más cerca de Severus, y susurró de forma que sólo él pudiera escucharlo-. Es una llamada de la naturaleza, señor.

Los labios de Severus se arquearon con diversión y también se inclinó para hablar suavemente a Harry.

¿No puede esperar a llegar a Hogwarts, señor Potter?

Harry sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

No puedo esperar quince minutos, Profesor. Necesito ir ahora- siseó a través de los dientes apretados. Todavía se balanceaba sobre sus pies, incómodo.

Severus murmuró.

Bien. Sólo apresúrese. Necesitará regresar a tiempo. No haga que lo vaya a buscar- dijo señalando el sendero que habían tomado en su caminata del día anterior.

Harry no necesitó más para salir corriendo, tan rápido como le era posible, mientras llevaba su saco a la espalda. Deseaba ir lo suficientemente lejos del campamento como para evitar tropezar con otro estudiante. Tomó cuidado de su asunto tan rápido como le fue posible, antes de encaminarse de regreso al punto de partida. Iba trotando el camino de regreso, cuando vio algo con el rabillo del ojo. Sea lo que fuera, saltó justo en frente de sus pies.

Trató de evitar correr hacia donde estaba la criatura, dando un salto de último minuto, pero cometió un error de juicio y perdió el equilibrio al tropezar con una rama que estaba caída en medio del suelo del bosque. Se tambaleó y cayó en medio del sendero, mientras trataba de asirse a cualquier cosa, pero las matas se rasgaron.

Desafortunadamente para Harry, el lado del camino hacia donde cayó estaba lleno de árboles y rocas que caían colina abajo hacia un pequeño barranco. Harry se tambaleó y cayó por la colina, su cuerpo golpeando contra las rocas, sus pies y tobillos chocando contra los árboles. Afortunadamente, su espalda y cuello fueron protegidos por la mochila que aún transportaba. Permaneció consciente durante toda la caída, hasta que vino a parar al borde del agua. Su cabeza aterrizó sobre una pequeña roca plana. Justo antes de desmayarse a causa del dolor que explotaba tras sus ojos y que estaba sintiendo en el resto de su cuerpo, murmuró suavemente:

¡Merlín, Severus seguro va a matarme!

En el campamento, los demás esperaban ansiosamente que los trasladores se activaran. Hermione y Ron, además, estaban extremadamente agitados porque Harry no había regresado.

Regresará, probablemente volverá en unos minutos- razonó Ron, tratando de tranquilizar a Hermione.

Sí, tienes razón, estoy segura que regresará en un minuto- Hermione no sonaba muy convencida, pero le siguió la corriente.

Severus no había puesto demasiada atención, pensando que Harry definitivamente regresaría en unos minutos. ¿Cuánto podía tomar a un joven ir a orinar, en todo caso? Seguramente no más de unos pocos minutos. Así que continuó hablando con los Slytherins.

Cuando apenas faltaban pocos minutos para que el traslador fuera activado, Hermione no pudo quedarse más tiempo sin hacer nada. Dejó a sus compañeros y avanzó hacia el Profesor Snape. Le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención. Severus giró en redondo, dispuesto a ladrar a quienquiera que fuera lo bastante descortés como para molestarlo. Cuando captó la ansiosa mirada de Hermione, supo que algo estaba mal, incluso antes de que ella hablara.

Señor, Harry todavía no regresó. Estoy empezando a pensar que algo está mal.

Severus alargó el brazo y tocó a Hermione en un hombro para confortarla, era incómodo para ambos, pero Hermione sintió como una pequeña cantidad de ansiedad abandonaba su pecho.

Señorita Granger, como no voy a tener oportunidad de regresar antes de que se activen los trasladores, vaya directo a la oficina del Director. Requise otros dos trasladores, uno que la traiga a usted y quizás a la señora Pomfrey y uno que nos permita regresar a todos a Hogwarts. Pida que tengan una amplia banda de actividad en lugar de un control de tiempo. Haga que Madame Pomfrey traiga cualquier case de pociones y otros implementos médicos que pudiera necesitar como calmantes, somníferos y cosas así. Si no tiene alguna, dígale al Director que vaya a mi oficina a conseguir más. No se preocupe, señorita Granger. Estoy seguro que el señor Potter está bien.

Severus la urgió para que regresara a su grupo, apenas segundos antes de que el traslador fuera activado. Severus miró a su alrededor y sintió el silencio presionándolo. Apenas momentos antes el lugar estaba lleno de estudiantes charlando y aves gorjeando. Ahora, incluso los animales parecían tranquilos, como si sintieran la preocupación y ansiedad que pesaba sobre el hombre.

Se giró y caminó hacia el sendero hacia donde había empujado a Harry minutos antes. Caminó tan rápido como pudo durante varios minutos, esperando que Harry simplemente se hubiera perdido.

"¿_Demonio de chico, dónde está?" _Empezaba a entrar en pánico. Se detuvo a mitad de zancada y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. "_No ayudaré en nada a Harry si no puedo conservar la calma. Necesito controlarme, por su bien y el mío."_

Severus pronto se dio cuenta que lo más probable no era que Harry estuviera perdido en algún sitio, sino herido.

"_Gracias a Merlín sé que el Señor Oscuro y sus sirvientes no están activos". _

Severus se estremeció ante ese pensamiento, una posibilidad que siempre le había preocupado antes que Voldemort fuese derrotado.

Severus empezó a vocear el nombre de Harry.

¡HARRY!

Ni siquiera pensó en utilizar su varita para lanzar un hechizo Sonorus, tan grande era su necesidad de gritar su miedo y preocupación.

¡HARRY!

Siguió gritando mientras caminaba de regreso hacia el campamento evacuado. Miró a lo largo del sendero buscando cualquier señal de dónde Harry pudiera haber tenido el accidente. Luego de un minuto se detuvo, al distinguir la misma serpiente que Harry había llevado luego de morder a Ron. El animal, en lugar de estar oculto bajo la maleza, estaba acostada justo en medio del camino. Severus la miró atentamente y la serpiente levantó la cabeza y la balanceó de arriba abajo. Luego se giró y se deslizó hacia el borde del camino, giró la cabeza para mirar a Severus y luego bajó por la pendiente. Era la misma serpiente que había salido al camino frente a Harry un rato antes, deseando charlar nuevamente con el humano que hablaba su lengua

Severus finalmente comprendió que la serpiente estaba indicándole donde se encontraba Harry. Corrió hacia el borde del camino y observó, a través de los árboles poco densos esparcidos en la zona, a Harry, todavía tirado en el fondo.

Severus se apareció abajo, al lado de Harry. Inmediatamente notó el hilo de sangre que brotaba de una herida profunda en la frente del joven y las cortadas y moretones en sus brazos. No podría precisar qué otras heridas habría sufrido en su largo descenso por la colina. Los lentes del chico colgaban precariamente sobre su rostro, parcialmente rotos en medio del puente.

Severus estiró la mano para comprobar el pulso en el cuello de Harry. Era muy lento, y notó que su respiración era muy débil.

"Probablemente tiene varias costillas rotas" 

Lentamente deslizó su mano bajo la cabeza de su alumno, acunándolo con suavidad. Su mano comenzó a humedecerse, y se dio cuenta que Harry tenía una herida aún más profunda en la parte de atrás de su cráneo.

Severus trató de evitar que el pánico se apoderara de él. Se inclinó y habló suavemente en el oído del Gryffindor.

Harry, Harry¿puedes oírme? – Harry gimió e intentó moverse, pero quedó inmóvil y silencioso una vez más-. Harry, por favor, despierta. Debes despertar por mí, Harry- Severus trató de mantener su voz plana y calmada, no quería que el muchacho sintiera su agitación, su preocupación. Harry jadeó de nuevo, y esta vez logró susurrar:

¿Sev?

Severus dejó escapar el aire con alivio al ver que Harry no estaba completamente inconsciente. Se inclinó cerca de su oído una vez más.

¡Así que Sev¿Acaso dije que podrías llamarme de alguna otra forma además de Severus? No creo haberlo hecho- trató de aligerar el ambiente con un poco de humor.

Duele... hablar. Tu nombre... demasiado largo. Siento como... algodón en... la boca- tartamudeó Harry, con voz desmayada. Severus continuó hablándole, cualquier cosa para mantenerlo consciente.

Harry, escúchame. Debes mantenerte despierto. Estás gravemente herido. Tengo conmigo unas pocas ampollas con pociones, pero en su mayoría son para erupciones o reacciones alérgicas. No esperaba necesitar un surtido completo de implementos de enfermería.

Los demás ya regresaron. Hermione fue a la oficina del Director a buscar otro traslador para que podamos regresar, además va a traer a Madame Pomfrey.

Los ojos de Harry se agitaron hasta abrirse. Éstos estaban repletos de dolor y las pupilas parecían alfileres.

"_Debe tener una severa concusión. Tengo que mantenerlo despierto hasta que Poppy pueda revisarlo"_

Harry apenas veía a Severus, pero sabía que estaba ahí. Podía sentirlo acunando su cabeza, con un toque gentil y tranquilizador.

Sev, lo siento tanto. No quería causar problemas.

Harry, si tú no encuentras los problemas, ellos te encuentran a ti. Pero en este caso, los accidentes pueden pasar y a veces ocurren- su mano libre apretó ligeramente la de Harry, haciéndole saber que no estaba molesto con él.

Los ojos de Severus se anegaron ante la vista de Harry acostado tan quieto, tan golpeado. Parpadeó rápidamente para remover las lágrimas.

Si no te conociera tan bien, pensaría que estás tratando de probarme que estoy equivocado.

¿Probar... que.. estás... equivocado... sobre... qué, Sev?- musitó Harry con entrecortados jadeos.

En que tu cabeza no es tan densa como yo proclamaba. Tal vez un yunque podría hacerle algún daño- dijo riéndose.

Los labios de Harry se arquearon brevemente, intentando sonreír.

Siento como si tres yunques hubieran intentado dejarme fuera de combate.

Severus sabía que debían abandonar el barranco y regresar al campamento pronto. Tenía la esperanza de que no tomara demasiado tiempo a Dumbledore conseguir en el Ministerio los trasladores necesarios.

"Malditos ellos por tener regulado su uso. Incluso en caso de emergencia" 

¿Harry, puedes mantenerte despierto para mí, por favor? Voy a aparecerme en lo alto de la colina y levitarte. Sé que no puedo moverte, así que es el único método seguro.

Harry apretó la mano de Severus.

Creo que... sí.

Bien, aguanta, solo tomará un segundo- Severus liberó su mano de la de Harry y sacó con cuidado la mano que tenía detrás de su cabeza. Miró la sangre que mojaba su mano. Había pensado que nunca más tendría que volver a ver tanta sangre humana, pero estaba equivocado.

"_Sólo permanece despierto, Harry. Por tu bien... y por el mío._

Antes de partir, le lanzó un 'Petrificus Totalus' para mantener su cuerpo inmóvil mientras lo levitaba. Se apareció en la cima de la colina y moviendo su varita en dirección a Harry musitó 'Mobilicorpus'. El cuerpo de Harry comenzó a elevarse lentamente colina arriba, a través del laberinto de árboles.

Severus continuó apuntando con su varita para controlar el progreso de Harry por el camino de regreso, notando que la serpiente los seguía rumbo al campamento. Durante toda la ruta, continuó hablando a Harry, para que permaneciera despierto y enfocado.

Bien Harry, parece que tu pequeño amiguito de ayer quiere asegurarse que estés bien. Nos está siguiendo hacia el campamento.

Llegaron en pocos minutos y Severus, con cuidado, depositó a Harry en el terreno, deshaciendo el hechizo de levitación. Luego liberó al chico del Petrificus y se sentó a su lado.

Una vez más acunó la cabeza de Harry a fin de apoyarla en la mochila que todavía estaba a la espalda del joven, lo que hizo que descansara sobre el suelo en un ángulo extraño. Harry abrió los ojos. Todavía estaban llenos de dolor, pero lentamente las pupilas estaban retornando a la normalidad. Severus le sonrió con calidez, preocupación y compresión inundando sus ojos.

Gracias- susurró Harry.

Severus dejó su varita en el piso y estiró su mano libre para apartar con cuidado el cabello en la frente de Harry, cerca de la siempre presente cicatriz.

Los agradecimientos no son necesarios. Estoy seguro de que si hubiera sido al revés, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo.

Severus continuó acunándolo y hablando suavemente con Harry mientras aguardaban por el regreso de Hermione.

°°°°°

De regreso a Hogwarts, los estudiantes llegaron justo al exterior de las puertas de entrada de la escuela. Algunos se tambalearon hasta que recuperaron lentamente el sentido de orientación. Hermione dejó caer el traslador que sostenía y entró corriendo como si en ello le fuera la vida, dirigiéndose hacia la oficina del Director. En su precipitada carrera, chocó contra la Profesora McGonagall.

Señorita Granger, por favor, no corra en los pasillos de la escuela- la profesora se enderezó y estabilizó a Hermione.

Lo siento, profesora, pero estoy algo apurada. Algo terrible le pasó a Harry, lo sé. El Profesor Snape se quedó atrás. Me dijo que fuera directo a la oficina del Director y le informara de la situación para que solicitara trasladores adicionales- soltó Hermione de un tirón. Luego respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse.

¿Harry y Severus están en problemas? Oh, querida. En ese caso voy a escoltarla hasta la oficina del Director. La contraseña fue cambiada mientras estuvieron fuera, señorita Granger- la Profesora McGonagall se dio vuelta, acompañada por Hermione, y caminó precipitadamente hacia la entrada de la oficina del Director.

Montones de caramelos de lengua.

La gárgola de piedra se movió balanceándose y las escaleras fueron mostradas.

Después de usted, señorita Granger- la Profesora McGonagall tendió su brazo hacia la escalera.

Hermione estaba a punto de golpear la puerta de la Dirección cuando ésta fue abierta por el Director en persona.

Ah, señorita Granger, bienvenida de vuelta- Dumbledore miró sobre el hombro de Hermione y vio a la Profesora McGonagall, parada tras ella-. ¡Minerva¿Cuál parece ser el problema?- Dumbledore regresó la mirada a Hermione y notó su excitación y ansiedad-. ¿Señorita Granger, pasó algo?

Sí, Profesor Dumbledore- Hermione sacudió la cabeza y explicó con detalle la situación de Harry y el Profesor Snape. Le dijo a Dumbledore sobre las instrucciones que el Profesor Snape le había indicado cuando alcanzara su oficina.

La sonrisa del Director desapareció de su rostro en cierta medida, pero el brillo nunca dejó sus ojos. Sentía que Harry estaría bien siempre que Severus estuviera con él. Se giró hacia la chimenea y tomando una pizca de polvo verde, la lanzó hacia el fuego, al tiempo que voceaba:

Oficina del Ministro Arthur Weasley.

Sumergió su cabeza en el fuego, y la misma apareció en el otro lado, frente a un Arthur Weasley que justo en ese momento se estaba girando al darse cuenta que estaba siendo convocado.

Sí, Albus¿qué puedo hacer por ti?- preguntó con cortesía al viejo mago.

Arthur, tenemos una emergencia. Necesito dos trasladores más, similares a los que te solicité anteriormente para el viaje al campamento del curso de Estudios Muggles. La misma localización.

Por supuesto. ¿Está todo bien¿Ron está bien¿Harry?- preguntó Arthur con preocupación mientras se giraba hacia el Viceministro para asegurarse que hubiera entendido lo solicitado. El Viceministro asintió y salió inmediatamente a cumplir la orden.

Ronald está bien, el asunto es Harry. No regresó al sitio de partida antes que los otros se fueran, así que Severus se quedó atrás para buscarlo. Sin embargo, estoy seguro que Harry está bien. Severus se ocupará del muchacho.

Arthur asintió, conviniendo.

Viajaré con floo a entregarte los trasladores en cuanto estén listos, Albus. En vista de la emergencia, sólo tomará unos minutos.

Gracias, Arthur. Me alegra tu rapidez- Dumbledore abandonó el fuego y se giró una vez más hacia Hermione y la Profesora McGonagall-. Todo está siendo arreglado según acordamos, sólo tomara unos pocos minutos. Mientras esperamos, señorita Granger, por qué no va a buscar a Madame Pomfrey y la ayuda a traer los suministros que ella considere que pueda necesitar.

Sí, Profesor- Hermione abandonó la oficina con un paso un tanto más tranquilo que cuando llegó. Encontró a Madame Pomfrey y la puso al tanto de la situación. Le dijo a la medibruja que su presencia sería necesaria en un viaje de ida y vuelta.

Madame Pomfrey recolectó los artículos solicitados por el Profesor Snape, así como unas cuantas vendas, y siguió a Hermione de regreso a la oficina. Cuando llegaron, notaron que Arthur Weasley se les había unido. Había traído dos trasladores con él, y en el momento que ellas entraron estaba dando las instrucciones para usarlos.

Hermione, que bueno verte, querida- Arthur sonrió a la joven-. ¿Está todo bien?

Estoy segura que todo estará bien una vez encontremos a Harry y nos aseguremos de que está bien, señor.

Bueno, entonces es mejor que les explique como funcionan estos trasladores- Arthur tomó el primero, que era una roca de tamaño mediano-. Todo el que vaya a ir necesitará colocar un dedo en la piedra mientras tú das tres golpecitos sobre ella en rápida sucesión. Una vez estén allí, la piedra se volverá inútil y podrá ser desechada.

Luego Arthur levantó el segundo artículo, que era un viejo farol.

Lo mismo va para esto, golpéalo tres veces al tiempo que digas 'Enfermería de Hogwarts' y los transportará justo allí.

Entregó ambos artículos a Hermione. Ella pasó el farol a Madam Pomfrey y guardo la piedra en su mano. Miró a la medibruja, quien asintió indicando que también estaba lista para colocar su dedo en la roca. Hermione miró al Director.

Regresaremos pronto, lo veremos en la enfermería, señor.

Dumbledore asintió y Hermione golpeó tres veces con su varita sobre la piedra.

°°°°°

Hermione y Madame Pomfrey se aparecieron en un parpadeo, justo a unos pocos pies de distancia de Severus y Harry.

Severus levantó la vista y suspiró al verlas. Harry escuchó el suspiro de alivio y levanto la mirada interrogante hacia Severus.

Hermione corrió al lado de Harry antes que Severus pudiera hablar.

¿Harry, estás bien?

Harry miró a Severus para que contestara.

Estará bien una vez que Madame Pomfrey se ocupe de sus necesidades más inmediatas. Tiene algunos golpes y raspones, es todo- Severus no quería alarmar a Hermione sin necesidad.

Madame Pomfrey hizo que Hermione se moviera y luego sacó su varita para examinar la cabeza de Harry. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al notar todo el daño que había recibido, pero afortunadamente ninguna herida parecía amenazar su vida.

Sacó una ampolla con un calmante y una para componer huesos rotos, que hizo beber a Harry. Éste hizo una mueca ante el desagradable sabor. Ella le lanzó unos cuantos hechizos cicatrizantes avanzados en las heridas profundas que había recibido en su cabeza y manos.

Esperaré a que regresemos para administrarle las demás pociones. Harry, querido, necesitaré que te levantes. Severus, ayúdalo a apoyarse, por favor- Severus no se quejó ante la orden dada por la medibruja, simplemente siguió las instrucciones en silencio.

Harry gimió de dolor cuando fue obligado a incorporarse. Se inclinó pesadamente sobre un pie, ya que el otro estaba demasiado sensible y dolorido. Madame Pomfrey se colocó al otro lado del chico para servirle de apoyo.

Muy bien, señorita Granger, creo que ya es hora de que regresemos.

Hermione tomó el farol que la medibruja había dejado al lado de Harry y lo tendió para que todos pudieran tocarlo.

Tocó tres veces sobre el traslador y voceó 'Enfermería de Hogwarts'. Todos desaparecieron del lugar del campamento.

Continuará...

REVIEWS 

**Bishoujo-hentai: **Vas a tener que ponerte en fila, hay muchas peticiones por delante, incluyendo las nuestras jaja. Besitos

**Florence Rose: **Jeje, pues ya falta poquito para el final, sólo un par de capítulos. Esperamos disfrutes éste. Besitos.

**BlackLadyAoD: **Siiii, chocolate y si es en forma de huevitos de Pascua mejor, ummm, ya nos dio hambre. Esperamos te siga gustando. Besitos

**Mariana : **Si alguna vez tienes oportunidad, aprende a jugarlo, es un juego fascinante. Eso sí, cuidado con no perder mucha platita. Al fic sólo le quedan dos capítulos más, pero tiene varias secuelas que si no has leído, puedes encontrar traducidas en nuestro perfil. Besitos

**Carly mckinnon-poter**: Bueno, las tareas no empiezan en este fic sino en el siguiente 'Wanted: single, older Male for a roomate' lo encuentras traducido en nuestro perfil. Estoy de acuerdo contigo (habla Ali) as la historia es muy aburrida ¿no tendrás un maestro como Binns verdad? Besitos.

**Tercy sscloe : **jajja, por mi aceptado, pero si es streep poker yo me pido a Sev, que Harry es muy chico para mí. En realidad las tareas no empiezan en este fic sino es su secuela (lee el review anterior para más datos) Besitos

**Láser : **Lo sentimos mucho, pero además de las traducciones que tenemos aquí, tenemos otras NC 17 en Slasheaven y nuestras propias historias, lamentablemente nos es imposible actualizar más rápido, de verdad. Besitos

**Gala Snape :**sip, tienes razón, pero a que se ven tiernitos? Como siempre, gracias por el apoyo. Besitos

**Azalea: **Sip, la verdad es que el carácter de Harry no es ni remotamente parecido al de James, es más como Lily (por suerte, a Ali le cae muy mal James) Besitos.


	14. Anticipando lo que vendrá

A Camping We Will Go

Autora: Ataraxis

Disclaimer: No soy propietaria de ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter. Se los regresaré a J.K.Rowling en cuanto termine.

Traducción: Alima21

N/T: Esta historia es la precuela de Wanted: Single, Older Male for a Roommate. No contiene slash, pero como sabrán quienes hayan leído la secuela, a futuro sí lo hay, así que digamos que es un SS/HP

**A Camping We Will Go**

Capítulo 14 

**Anticipando lo que vendrá**

Severus, Hermione, Madame Pomfrey y un muy debilitado Harry, aparecieron en medio de la enfermería de Hogwarts. Harry se tropezó, mareado, mientras los demás se acomodaban de su desorientación inicial.

A un lado de la cama que usaba Harry habitualmente, los esperaban el Director, la Profesora McGonagall y Ron. Dumbledore analizó la condición de Harry y frunció el ceño.

Mi querido Harry, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Harry miró a Dumbledore por unos cuantos segundos mientras trataba de organizar una respuesta. Se encontró con que las pociones que le había administrado Madame Pomfrey lo habían vuelto incoherente e incapaz de completar una respuesta inteligente. Giró la cabeza hacia Severus para dejar que el profesor hablara por él. Hizo una mueca de dolor en el proceso, debido al maltrato en su cuello.

Severus relató brevemente los eventos de la mañana mientras él y Madame Pomfrey manipulaban a Harry de forma de lograr que se sentara al pie de la cama. Luego quitaron cuidadosamente la pesada mochila de sus hombros. Severus levantó un paquete de la cama y a través de una pequeña abertura salió la serpiente que lo había ayudado a encontrar a Harry. Se sobresalto ante la vista, mientras observaba como el animal se enroscaba alrededor de su muñeca.

Todos en la habitación se pararon y miraron fijamente al escuchar el sonido siseante. Harry miró a la serpiente y comenzó a hablarle, algo aturdido.

¿Por qué estásss aquí?

Quería disssculparme. Yo caussse tu accidente- contestó la serpiente-. ¿Ya essstás sseguro?- el animal miró interrogante el nuevo y familiar ambiente.

Sssí, ya essstoy a ssalvo. ¿Quieresss quedarte conmigo mientrasss desscanso? ¿O prefieresss regresssar a tu hogar?

Quedarme contigo. Me gussstass. Hablasss mi lengua, essstoy encantado- la serpiente cabeceó arriba y abajo por unos minutos y luego se desenroscó de Severus mientras Harry estiraba lentamente el brazo. La serpiente se ubicó alrededor del brazo izquierdo de Harry y colocó su cabeza en su antebrazo, justo a un lado del codo.

Harry intentó relajarse sobre la mullida cama, completamente exhausto por los eventos del día, cuando Madame Pomfrey se apresuró a acudir a su lado.

No, todavía no. Primero tenemos que quitarte esas ropas rasgadas y ponerte un pijama limpio, y luego debo darte unos medicamentos- levantó cuidadosamente a Harry, y una vez más con la ayuda de Severus, lo condujo hacia un área donde podría cambiarse en privado.

Ron, a solicitud de Dumbledore, había traído un pijama de Harry del dormitorio y salió tras el trío para entregárselos. Miró a Harry y sonrió.

Vas a estar bien, compañero. Ya te he visto mucho peor en otras oportunidades.

Harry sonrió suavemente, conviniendo.

De eso estoy seguro.

Y con eso Ron dejó el recinto para esperar con los demás

Severus se giró a la medibruja para ofrecerle su ayuda para cambiar de ropa a Harry y la animó para que fuera a recolectar cualquier suministro medico adicional que le hiciera falta para terminar de curar al joven.

Gracias, Severus. ¿Harry, está bien para ti que él te ayude, querido?- preguntó Madame Pomfrey.

Harry asintió y ella los dejó terminar de prepararse. Harry estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado adolorido y demasiado aturdido como para que en ese momento le importara quién lo ayudaba, lo único que deseaba era acostarse tan pronto como fuera posible y dormir.

Severus hizo breve el trabajo impuesto. Había jadeado unas cuantas veces ante el feo hematoma que cubría la caja torácica y las piernas de Harry, pero permaneció silencioso y gentil. Luego guió lentamente a Harry de regreso a su cama y lo ayudó a acostarse. Todos los presentes notaron el cuidado y la suavidad con que Severus trataba a Harry. La Profesora McGonagall estaba muy sorprendida del cambio n su relación, sus ojos muy abiertos detrás de sus lentes rectangulares. Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron con felicidad y su expresión fue de total alegría. Si el viejo mago se sentía engreído por su 'trabajo', ciertamente no lo iba a demostrar. Por su parte, Hermione y Ron lucían un tanto fuera de onda al ver un aspecto de su profesor que nunca antes habían visto.

Madame Pomfrey regresó rápidamente con varias pociones para Harry. Ron, en apoyo a Harry, sonrió con compasión a la vista de las medicinas. Su rostro decía claramente ¡ASQUEROSO!

Madame Pomfrey levantó el rostro de Harry para suministrarle las medicinas necesarias, incluyendo otro calmante y una droga para dormir sin sueños, para acelerar su recuperación. Justo antes que Harry cayera en un tranquilo y muy necesitado sueño, animó a los visitantes a partir, especialmente a Ron y Hermione, ya que eran los más fáciles de dirigir y controlar.

Fuera ustedes dos, pueden regresar más tarde, cuando el somnífero haya cesado su efecto- miró el reloj prendido en su túnica-. Él es joven y saludable, así que debería estar levantándose para la hora de la cena en el Gran Comedor- los empujó con firmeza fuera de la enfermería, mientras ellos trataban de despedirse de Harry, quien para entonces estaba a punto de caer en la inconsciencia. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos mientras miraba a Severus, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

Ron arrastró a Hermione a un pasillo lateral no muy lejano a la enfermería y colocó un dedo en sus labios cuando ella intentó interrogarlo. Sacó la capa de invisibilidad que había sacado del baúl de Harry cuando fue a rescatar su pijama. Hermione sólo levantó una ceja intrigada de por qué él sentía que necesitaban la capa. Él le susurró:

¿Qué mejor modo de descubrir lo que existe realmente entre Harry y el Profesor Snape?

Hermione no sabía que Ron podía ser un planificador tan taimado y de pensamiento tan veloz.

"_Definitivamente, está pensando"_

Hermione sonrió en aceptación del plan. Esperaron en las sombras para ver quién más saldría de la enfermería.

Minerva se acercó a Snape para preguntarle más sobre el accidente, cuando Dumbledore intervino:

Minerva, ¿quizás podrías hablar con Severus más tarde, durante la noche?

Pero, Albus...- no quería verse frustrada en descubrir todo cuanto pudiera.

¿Por favor? Severus luce como si necesitara un momento de respiro. Puedes preguntarle todo lo que quieras más tarde, cuando estemos en el Gran Comedor.

Sí, Albus- Minerva suspiró y soportó los deseos del Director. Asintió en dirección a Severus, quien seguía sin apartar los ojos de Harry, y salió precipitadamente de la enfermería, pasando a Ron y Hermione, quienes seguían ocultos bajo la capa.

Conociendo a Dumbledore, ahora va a tener una encantadora y prolongada charla con Snape sobre los nuevos avances. Sería un buen momento para deslizarnos dentro, para poder escucharlos a hurtadillas.

Ron y Hermione caminaron un paso tras otro del modo más silencioso posible y se deslizaron por las puertas de la enfermería, hasta ocultarse detrás de la cama más próxima a la de Harry. Observaron mientras el Director se sentaba en una silla entre esa cama y la de su amigo. El Profesor Snape se sentó en el lado contrario, justo enfrente de los dos chicos escondidos.

Severus supo lo que vendría tan pronto como Albus se sentó en la silla frente a él. Iba a interrogarlo, sutilmente por supuesto, pero pensaba fisgonear en su bien ordenada vida, ni más ni menos.

"Bien, puedo tomar la iniciativa y seguirle la corriente al viejo" 

Gracias- Severus habló suavemente, mientras sus ojos seguían firmemente pegados al dormido Harry.

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron aún más, si es que eso era posible, sus labios curvados en una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha.

¿Por qué, mi muchacho?

Severus bufó.

"_No te hagas el ignorante conmigo, chivo viejo"_

Tú sabes por qué, no hagas que te lo deletree.

Dumbledore suspiró, pero la sonrisa de satisfacción permaneció firme en su rostro. Cruzó las manos sobre sus muñecas y se acomodó en la silla.

"_Ah, Severus, has andado un largo camino en muy corto tiempo, con un poco de ayuda de mi parte y de la de Harry. Sin embargo, tienes que avanzar unos cortos pasos más, pero pronto llegarán. Harry se encargará de eso._

Cuéntame sobre el viaje al campamento, ¿cómo les fue, aparte de este pequeño percance de Harry?

Severus se cerró sobre la última parte de la pregunta de Albus, tal como éste sabía que haría. Estaba molesto por el hecho de que el Director estuviera tomando el accidente de Harry como algo menor, un incidente trivial.

¡¿Pequeño percance de Harry?- rugió Severus. Giró la mirada hacia su mentor , inclinándose y mirándolo con furia-. ¡Esto no fue un pequeño percance! Harry pudo haber muerto. Sé que los problemas buscan al muchacho, siempre, ya sea que él los quiera o no. Por tanto, deberé vigilarlo con más cuidado. Deberé asegurarme de que esté a salvo- la última parte de su diatriba fue un susurro, dirigido sólo a él mismo.

¿Por qué te sientes responsable por Harry. Oficialmente, ya es un adulto. Tiene diecisiete años, la edad legal para un mago, por tanto es capaz de cuidarse por si mismo.

¡Porque es mi amigo! Por eso me preocupo- espetó Severus. Sus ojos se abrieron brevemente ante la admisión.

"_¡TONTO! Caíste en su trampa, tal y como era su intención"_

¿Estás feliz ahora? Ya lo admití, Harry es mi amigo- Severus estiró la mano y tomó la de Harry mientras decía esto. Necesitaba asegurarse de que lo que decía era verdad. Sintió la respuesta de Harry, ya que incluso dormido, el joven mago apretó su mano con suavidad, tranquilizándolo.

¿Y tú eres su amigo?

Me gustaría pensar que sí- Severus no agregó nada más. No iba a poner en palabras ante un extraño los pensamientos y dudas que sentía.

¿Y qué espera Harry de tu amistad, Severus- interrogó Dumbledore.

Todo lo que Harry pide es mi respeto y confianza, y a cambio me da eso y más. Él me da risas y... una sensación de paz- Severus miró a la distancia y su mirada se desenfocó, perdido en sus recuerdos. Sin embargo, continuó hablando.

Ahora estoy cómodo en su presencia, hay una comodidad entre nosotros que no existía antes. Siento como si finalmente conociera el corazón del muchacho y la persona detrás del nombre, Harry Pottter, no sólo el Niño-Que-Vivió-Y-Triunfo-Una-Vez-Mas, ni siquiera sólo Potter, sino Harry- Severus hizo una pausa y sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa, y el viejo mago se deleitó ante la vista, y su satisfacción no tenía fin.

"Por una vez, es agradable ver a Severus feliz y no atormentado por su pasado" 

No lo creerás, Albus, pero anoche Harry me invitó a jugar un juego muggle, Poker, con él y sus amigos. Yo pensé que era muy superior y le enseñaría una lección. Le dije que si íbamos a jugar, los demás deberían estar de acuerdo en que quienquiera que perdiera una mano, tendría que ejecutar una tarea para el ganador. Yo estaba muy engreído pensando que mis habilidades como blofeador me harían ganar. Estaba seguro de que los demás no estarían de acuerdo con las condiciones. Pero no contaba con que Harry estuviera tan deseoso de jugar conmigo. Convenció a los demás de que tomaría sus tareas si alguno de ellos perdían conmigo- Severus sacudió la cabeza, regresando al presente.

Gané varias manos, pero luego me confié y Harry me ganó don manos. Debo admitir que estaba orgulloso de él. No se sintió acobardado por mi actitud e incluso aceptó su pérdida graciosamente. Incluso sugirió compensar mis tareas con dos de las suyas, no deseando colocarme en la posición de servidumbre.

Al principio me propuso ayudarlo a investigar oportunidades de carrera como una de mis tareas, pero le dije que yo habría hecho eso si él me lo hubiera pedido. Entonces ofrecí servirle como tutor en pociones, de forma que pudiera pasar con buenas calificaciones sus Éxtasis, y él me pidió lo mismo para sus amigos. Así que ahora, en lugar de hacer dos tareas para él, voy a ser tutor de Pociones para la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley, en preparación para los EXTASIs. No creo que Harry les haya dicho todavía.

Los dos estudiantes ocultos, quienes hasta ahora habían permanecido en silencio, jadearon sorprendidos. Severus saltó sobresaltado. Miró a Dumbledore, quien tosió para cubrir a los estudiantes. Desde el comienzo había sabido que los amigos de Harry estaban ahí.

Disculpa, muchacho, me tomaste por sorpresa. No esperé que fueras tan simpático.

Severus se sentó nuevamente, aunque ahora había regresado a su distante comportamiento inicial.

Hay algo que he deseado conversar contigo, Albus. Estoy pensando renunciar como Profesor de Pociones.

Hermione levantó las manos y rápidamente cubrió su boca y la de Ron, antes que pudiera escapar otro jadeo.

¿Renunciar? ¿Estás seguro? Eres un excelente Maestro de Pociones y el conocimiento que puedes compartir con los estudiantes es invaluable.

Albus, sabes tan bien como yo que no fui hecho para ser profesor. Tomé esta posición en primer lugar para poder espiarte para el Señor Oscuro, y una vez que cambié de bando, por una cuestión de seguridad. Ahora él se ha ido, puedo continuar.

¿Estás seguro que esto no tiene nada que ver con que Harry también vaya a marcharse?

¿Qué estás implicando, Albus?- Severus se sintió afrentado por la sugerencia del Director-. Esta decisión no tiene nada que ver con Harry. Simplemente, pienso que ya necesito un cambio. Estoy pensando abrir mi propia tienda de pociones, quizás encontrar un lugar tranquilo y agradable para vivir.

"_Lo que digas, querido muchacho. Yo te conozco bien. Nunca antes habías mencionado la idea de partir, y ya pasaron varios meses desde que Tom desapareció. Harry debió haberte dicho algo para que consideraras este cambio. Me preguntó qué fue lo que te dijo."_

Bien, siempre serás bienvenido a continuar aquí, Severus. No te obligaré a quedarte. Todavía tienes varias semanas para pensarlo. Se que no te apresurarás con ninguna cosa- y con eso, Dumbledore se levantó-. Te veré en el Gran Comedor. Y, Severus, tú también deberías descansar.

Dumbledore se giró, y miró a Hermione y Ron mientras pasaba a su lado. Les guiñó un ojo en comprensión. Ellos lo tomaron como una señal de que también deberían partir. Suavemente, siguieron a Dumbledore, y regresaron a la sala común de Gryffindor. Severus continuó sentado tranquilamente al lado de Harry varias horas más mientras el joven dormía. El único movimiento en la enfermería aparte de las ocasionales revisiones de Madame Pomfray, eran los provenientes de la serpiente enroscada alrededor del brazo de Harry. La serpiente se removía de vez en cuando y levantaba la vista hacia Severus, antes de regresar con Harry y caer dormida.

Hacia el final de la tarde, Harry finalmente comenzó a moverse y Severus salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Había estado contemplando la idea de Harry, acerca de compartir una casa. Había estado jugando mentalmente con varios escenarios posibles y sobre cómo irían las cosas entre ellos. Si era un lugar lo suficientemente grande, pensaba que ninguno se sentiría atrapado o confinado, y podrían disfrutar de privacidad cuando la necesitaran. Así que veía las diversas ventajas en un arreglo de ese tipo, pero no tomaría una decisión todavía.

"_Quiero ver lo que Harry hará para convencerme y si aún sigue firme en su oferta cuando se acerque el tiempo en que tenga que partir"_

Harry abrió los ojos y parpadeó unas cuantas veces. Necesitaba sus lentes y estiró una mano hacia la mesilla, buscándolos en el lugar donde eran colocados habitualmente. Cuando estiró su mano izquierda y sintió el peso de la serpiente enroscada alrededor de su brazo, finalmente recordó dónde estaba y qué había pasado.

Miró más atentamente a la serpiente, que se había despertado con el movimiento de Harry. El animal siseó un tranquilo 'hola' y se quedó quieta nuevamente. Harry estiró la otra mano y frotó la cabeza de la serpiente con afecto; luego se incorporó hasta conseguir colocarse en una posición más cómoda.

Harry vio la borrosa silueta de Severus y parpadeó unas cuantas veces más. Severus se dio cuenta de que necesitaba sus lentes, los cuales seguían dañados a causa del accidente. Levantó los anteojos, que se encontraban en el extremo final de la mesilla, y les lanzó un hechizo de 'Reparo'. Una vez reparados, los colocó en las manos de Harry.

Gracias, Profesor- Harry deslizó los lentes en su rostro, notando que el mundo una vez más entraba en foco-. Ahh, mucho mejor.

Severus sonrió.

Suenas mucho mejor. Y luces mucho mejor. Los moretones se han debilitado un tanto y los arañazos son fáciles de curar. Pero, ¿cómo te sientes?

De hecho, mucho mejor. Esa siesta me sentó muy bien.

¿Entonces te sientes con ánimos para levantarte e ir al Gran Comedor a cenar?

Sí, señor. Tengo mucha hambre, tanta que podría comer tres porciones de cualquier cosa que pongan, además de varios postres- palmeó su ahora bastante sonoro estómago. Ambos rieron.

Harry, no hay nadie alrededor, así que está bien que me llames Severus.

Vale. No estaba seguro, dado que ahora regresamos a la escuela- replicó el joven.

Puedes llamarme Severus, siempre y cuando no estemos en clase y no haya más profesores o estudiantes que puedan escuchar.

Harry se encogió de hombres, conviniendo.

Además, recuerda, te llamaré Potter siempre que nos encontremos en la misma situación. No es bueno parecer demasiado amistoso con un alumno.

Bien- Harry puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió. Su sonrisa desapareció brevemente cuando el recuerdo de los sucesos de la mañana vino a él.

Yo quiero agradecerte de nuevo, Severus. Realmente me alegra que estuvieras hoy allí conmigo

Antes de que Severus pudiera decirle algo más, Madame Prince apareció, tras escuchar la voz de Harry desde su oficina.

Bien, ¿Harry, ya te sientes mejor? Voy a hacerte una revisión rápida- levantó su varita y lanzó un hechizo de examen-. 'Dissero Hábeas Corpori.

-Bien, ya verás que vas a quedar perfecto. Ya estás bastante bien para irte, pero deberás tomártelo con calma unos cuantos días y tomar unas buenas noches de descanso. Si tienes algún problema, no vaciles en regresar. Tus amigos probablemente regresarán pronto, y espero que te traigan un cambio de ropa- la medibruja asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Severus antes de disponerse a partir.

Severus esperó hasta que ella se fue antes de hablar con Harry.

Estaba pensando que tú y yo necesitamos organizar un esquema para las tutorías adicionales, y por supuesto, también necesitamos coordinarlo con tus amigos. ¿Ya les contaste sobre el favor?

No, no todavía. Iba a hacerlo cuando regresáramos y estuviéramos tranquilos. Quizás cuando vengan para acompañarme de regreso a la torre Gryffindor, podríamos sentarnos y planearlo. En todo caso, ¿qué hora es mejor para ti?

En las noches, por supuesto, pues a esa hora ya he terminado mis clases. Claro, también debo organizar los exámenes y las pociones. Tú y el señor Weasley tienen idéntico horario, ¿qué hay sobre ustedes dos?

Bien, ya no tenemos prácticas de Quidditch, así que la noche estará bien. Hermione probablemente ya diseño nuestros programas de estudio para los EXTASIs, así que lo mejor sería preguntarle a ella qué horario estaría bien.

Severus sonrió ante esto, sabía que la señorita Granger estaba bien preparada, mejor que cualquiera de los demás estudiantes, pero que insistiría en continuar estudiando hasta el último minuto.

También tenemos que considerar mis tareas. Se supone que esperarás hasta que me haya recuperado y pueda lidiar apropiadamente con ellas- Harry miró a Severus y finalmente notó que todavía vestía ropa muggle-. ¿Ey, no te has ido desde que llegamos?

Severus se movió incómodo en su asiento.

Yo... realmente no tuve tiempo de irme. En cuanto te dormiste, el Director quiso que le hablara sobre el viaje.

¿Seguramente eso no tomó tres horas?- Harry no pudo resistir insistir en el escrutinio a Severus, estaba disfrutando mortificando un poquito al hombre mayor.

No, pero después que el Director partió, yo... perdí el tiempo pensando en lo que voy a hacer cuando termine el año escolar.

Ah, ¿y ya te decidiste? ¿Te piensas quedar o te irás?- inquirió Harry.

Aún no lo sé. Como dijo el Director, todavía tengo una cuantas semanas antes de tener que informarle mi decisión.

Y eso significa que no sabré pronto si aceptas o no mi oferta de compartir una casa.

Eso es correcto. Además, creo haberte advertido que no te quejaras, deduciré puntos a tu Casa si te conviertes en una molestia.

Vale, no me voy a quejar. Pero eso no significa que no pueda destacar de vez en cuando las ventajas que conllevaría esa situación, ¿cierto?

Bien. Puedes 'destacar' las ventajas, como tu dices- Severus sonrió a su joven compañero. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, complacido.

Antes de que Harry pudiera continuar con la conversación, Ron y Hermione entraron en la enfermería.

¿Hola Harry, te sientes mejor?- preguntó Hermione, mientras se sentaba al lado de Ron, en la cama más cercana.

Sí, Madame Pomfrey dijo que ya soy libre de irme. Ron, ¿me trajiste una muda de ropa?

Claro- balanceó la bolsa que estaba sobre su hombro antes de sacar una ropa y una túnica que había traído para Harry y entregársela.

El moreno tomó la ropa y se escabullo fuera de la cama.

Ya regreso. No se vayan, hay algo que necesito decirles.

Harry entró en un baño cercano y se cambió tan rápido como se lo permitió su cuerpo ligeramente dolorido. Le había pedido a la serpiente que se moviera para poder sacarse el pijama y una vez hubo terminado de cambiarse, el animal volvió a enroscarse alrededor de su brazo, por debajo de la túnica, esta vez a la altura de la muñeca. Se lavó la cara y las manos y regresó con el pijama doblado metido bajo su brazo derecho.

Se sentó de nuevo en la cama, de forma de poder ver a Ron, Hermione y además a Severus.

Bien, anoche estuve conversando con el Profesor Snape sobre las dos tareas que tiene que hacer para mí y le pedí si en lugar de hacer la tarea para mí, podría darnos unas tutorías extra de Pociones para los tres, para ayudarnos con los EXTASIs. Caro, si ustedes quieren- tanteó Harry, ansioso por saber si aceptarían o no.

Ron se giró hacia Hermione y ella asintió, mientras él encogía los hombros en respuesta. Hermione se giró hacia Harry y el Profesor Snape.

Eso sería excelente, Harry. En este momento, cualquier ayuda extra sería beneficiosa.

Vale, ¿qué noches serían mejor entonces?- preguntó Harry.

Hermione miró al profesor.

Señor, ¿cuántas horas está dispuesto a dictar?

En realidad, Severus no había pensado mucho sobre cuanto tiempo iba a dedicar a la tarea.

Podría darles seis horas cada semana durante las próximas dos semanas. Así, serían tres noches esta semana y tres la próxima. Eso nos permitiría cubrir un año cada noche.

Eso suena espléndido, señor. ¿Qué les parece los Martes, Miércoles y Jueves por la noche?- en su excitación, miró a Harry y a Ron. Harry pareció aceptar su sugerencia, pero Ron estaba ambivalente. Hermione le dio un ligero codazo. Mas temprano habían discutido sobre lo que habían oído mencionar a Snape y habían estado de acuerdo en que sería beneficioso para ambos. Ron le había dicho que de verdad quería hacerlo bien para poder ir a la Universidad con ella. Entonces, Ron asintió conviniendo con el plan sugerido.

Bien entonces, ya está todo decidido. No sólo los veré a ustedes tres en mi clase de mañana, sino además el Martes a las siete en punto. No se retrasen- con eso, Severus se levantó de su asiento y salió de la enfermería bastante tieso. De hecho, el pobre hombre había pasado demasiadas horas sentado en una incómoda silla, vigilando a Harry.

Harry se levantó de la cama e iba a alzar su mochila cuando Ron se le adelantó.

Déjame llevarla, Harry. Date un pequeño respiro durante un tiempo, ¿vale?

Harry asintió.

Claro, Ron, gracias.

Mientras abandonaban la enfermería, Harry iba meditando:

"_Espero no tener que regresar a la enfermería pronto, o mejor, no regresar aquí antes de que me vaya"_

Ron y Hermione le preguntaron sobre sus planes respecto a la serpiente. Harry no sabía realmente, les dijo que no tenía idea si ella querría quedarse o no.

Levantó su muñeca y buscó por debajo del borde de la manga de su túnica. Frotó la cabeza de la serpiente para llamar su atención.

¿Sssi?- preguntó el animal.

Misss amigosss quieren ssaber si quieresss quedarte. ¿Desseass permanecer conmigo o preferiríasss regressar al bosssque?

Permanecer contigo. Eresss cálido y amissstoso. Tú me acariciasss. Lindo.

Bien, ¿cómo debería llamarte?- preguntó Harry mientras continuaba acariciando la cabeza de la serpiente y rascaba debajo de su barbilla.

Sssliver. ¿Y tú cómo te llamasss?

Yo sssoy Harry. Encantado de conocerte finalmente, Sssliver.

Y yo a ti, Harry- la lengua de la serpiente salió e hizo cosquillas en su muñeca a guisa de saludo y lo que parecía ser afecto.

Harry sonrió en respuesta y acarició a la serpiente una vez más. Luego, levantó la vista hacia sus amigos, que estaban esperando pacientemente a que tradujera la conversación.

Su nombre es Sliver, y dice que le gustaría quedarse por ahora. Dice que soy cálido y amistoso. Hmmm, me pregunto que necesitaré hacer para cuidarla. Le preguntaré más tarde, después de la cena. Chicos, estoy muerto de hambre, apurémonos a dejar esto para poder ir al Gran Comedor- y con eso, comenzó a caminar tan rápido como podía sin sobrepasarse.

Cuando llegaron a la torre, le dieron la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y se precipitaron dentro. Acompañado de Ron, Harry subió a toda prisa a su habitación, dejaron todas sus cosas y regresaron al pasillo, donde Hermione los estaba esperando.

Se apresuraron hacia el Gran Comedor antes que Harry pudiera seguir quejándose de su estomago gruñendo. Cuando entraron, varios estudiantes voltearon la cabeza al darse cuenta de quien había llegado y el nivel de ruido descendió al detenerse las conversaciones. Harry y sus amigos lo ignoraron y se dirigieron a sus asientos habituales en la mesa Gryffindor. Los chicos de séptimo que se sentaban alrededor le preguntaron a Harry qué estaba haciendo y qué había pasado. Él les dio una versión abreviada de los eventos y se sentó a comer tanto como le fuera posible.

De vez en cuando, levantaba la vista hacia la mesa principal y observaba a Severus, para ver cómo la estaba pasando el otro hombre. En una de esas ocasiones, Severus atrapó su mirada y le dio una rápida sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza antes de girarse nuevamente a charlar con la Profesora McGonagall. Tanto el Director como Ron y Hermione, interceptaron el intercambio entre ellos. Dumbledore reflexionó:

"_De hecho, sólo unos cuantos pasos más antes de que Severus esté donde debe estar. Harry definitivamente está ayudando a que el asunto progrese"_

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de comprensión a espaldas de Harry. Después de oír lo que el Profesor de Pociones había dicho al Director temprano, ellos habían discutido unas cuantas cosas. Definitivamente, apoyarían a Harry en su amistad con su profesor y también serían amistosos y amables con él.. Después de todo, era lo que hacían los mejores amigos.

Esa noche avanzó rápidamente para Harry, quien comenzaba a sentirse perezoso después de toda esa cena. Él y los demás regresaron a la sala común de la torre y se sentaron frente al fuego. Aún cuando estaban a mediados de mayo, el castillo todavía era frío durante la noche. Harry tomó una silla cómoda al lado del sofá en el que Ron y Hermione se acurrucaban juntos.

Harry empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Sliver con aire ausente, perdido en los pensamientos de todo lo que había pasado durante ese fin de semana y los cambios que habían ocurrido. No podía esperar a que llegaran las próximas semanas. Realmente deseaba llegar a conocer más profundamente a Severus y probarle que, de hecho, sabría lo qué estaba haciendo en Pociones, si es que le daban la oportunidad.

"_Tomaré cada día como venga y lo convertiré en algo especial"_

Sonrió para si mismo, pues su primera clase a la mañana siguiente era Pociones, con el Profesor Snape.

FIN

**Bueno brujas y magos, hasta aquí llegó esta historia, mil gracias por llegar con nosotras hasta el final y por todo su apoyo. Para los que no hayan leído la continuación, corran a leer Wanted: Single, Older Male for a Roommate que está traducida. La pueden conseguir en nuestro perfil, pero aquí tienen la dirección (con espacios, ya saben)**

**www. fanfiction. net /s / 1705935/ 1 /**

**Besitos mil. Maria y Ali**

**REVIEWS**

tercySScloe : Bueno, aquí te dejamos el final de la historia. Sí, tiene varias secuelas traducidas, arriba te pusimos el nombre de la que sigue, la encuentras en nuestro perfil. Besitos.

Florence Rose: Bueno, en realidad este fue el capítulo final, esperamos haberte dado una alegría. Te vemos en la secuela. Besitos.

Mariana: Sip, el pobre tiene mucha mala suerte. Vale te pusimos arriba el link, pero si pinchas alima21 te lleva directamente al perfil y allí tenemos muchas otras traducciones . Besitos

Cerdo volador: Que bueno que te guste, y no te preocupes por la prisa, tus dos palabritas nos hacen muy feliz. Besitos

Princesa Semiramis: Que bueno que te gustó pero no es nuestro sino de ataxaris, nosotras sólo traducimos. Besitos.

Azaleadm: Sip, atrae las desgracias pero así Sev lo puede consentir jajja. Coincidimos en tu opinión sobre James. Besitos


End file.
